Les incongruités sexuelles de Namimori
by SiPi-fan
Summary: Ceci est une suite de lemons d'un goût douteux avec plusieurs pairings incluant parfois des accessoires insolites...
1. Cockring et gérontophilie

Comment commencer… Les incongruités portent bien leur nom, elles sont souvent assez malsaines et insolites, mais elles ont eu le mérite de faire rigoler ma délectable tortionnaire, ma meilleure amie, celle-là même qui a jugé utile de me contraindre à les poster. Ce qui me parait être une sacrée mauvaise idée, mais quand on aime, parfois, on est soumis… Ce qui est présentement mon cas. J'arrête ici la digression d'auteur mal-à-l'aise.

En tout état de fait, bonne lecture.

Et un petit disclaimer pour la route : tous les personnages et la plupart des accessoires sont l'invention d'Amano Akira. Hélas les idées corrompues, non.

Pairing : Iemitsu x Basile

(Ma meilleure amie déteste ce pairing, je dois dire, mais je trouve qu'il a le mérite d'être original ^^)

Basile s'était toujours senti différent. Non pas parce qu'il aimait des personnes de même sexe - c'était également le cas de tous les mafieux de sa connaissance -, mais parce qu'il aimait les hommes, avec tout ce que cela comportait de maturité et de tempes grisonnantes. Il aimait un homme, notamment, marié et père, son supérieur pour lequel il aurait tout donné.

Sexuellement, il était comblé. Iemitsu lui procurait un plaisir sans limites avec une tendresse inouïe et son expérience servait leur intimité bien mieux que ne l'aurait fait la fougue d'un adolescent. Toutefois, Iemitsu était épuisé par ses diverses obligations et le temps qu'ils passaient à faire l'amour s'en ressentait.

« Je voudrais que tu restes en moi pendant des heures… », avait-il soupiré il y a quelques jours, juste après avoir joui.

Iemitsu n'avait rien répondu, mais Basile était certain de l'avoir vexé, car il n'avait pas reparu ni pris la moindre nouvelle de lui depuis. Il était certain que cette maladresse avait été de trop pour Iemitsu et que son maitre avait enfin réalisé combien il était inintéressant de coucher avec un garçon tel que lui.

Interrompant le flot chagriné de ses pensées, on frappa à sa porte et Basile se leva pour ouvrir. Devant lui se tenait Iemitsu, un bouquet de fleurs et un paquet emballé dans du satin violet foncé dans les mains. Basile resta muet et immobile tant la surprise le saisissait.

« Tu ne m'invites pas à entrer ? interrogea Iemitsu de sa voix chaude.

-Si, si, bien sûr », bafouilla Basile en retour.

Iemitsu avança et Basile inspira son parfum et sa chaleur comme autant de dons du ciel. Il retint un gémissement lorsque son maître l'enlaça, caressant doucement son dos et embrassant son front avec une tendresse qui lui fit venir des larmes aux yeux. Finalement, Iemitsu acheva leur étreinte d'un long baiser suave et lui tendit son paquet avec un petit sourire frondeur.

Basile défit l'emballage avec moult précautions cependant que Iemitsu mettait les fleurs dans un vase. Il eut la stupéfaction de trouver dans une boite en velours un anneau argenté qui ne semblait pourtant pas être un bijou dans le sens esthétique du terme. Iemitsu, face à l'expression perplexe de son jeune amant, expliqua d'une voix amusée : « C'est un cockring. Comme ça on pourra vraiment faire des folies toute la nuit… »

Basile rougit. Malgré lui, il sentit son pénis raidir. Iemitsu sembla s'en douter et vint se coller à lui, ses mains s'infiltrant sous les vêtements de Basile avec envie. Il eut, comme de coutume, une pensée coupable pour Nana et Tsuna, puis il sombra dans un incoercible plaisir qui lui ravit jusqu'à la faculté même de penser.

Ainsi, Iemitsu solutionna la brièveté de leurs étreintes, et Basile douta de survivre aux nuits éreintantes qui en découlèrent.


	2. Batte

Pairing : 8059.

Gokudera était accablé par l'abyssal niveau de stupidité de l'équipe de baseball de Yamamoto. Il en était venu à penser qu'ils faisaient un concours perpétuel pour dépasser ensemble le stade de bêtise précédemment atteint et il s'avérait que c'était toujours dans leurs cordes. Au point même que Yamamoto était de loin l'un des joueurs les plus intelligents. Gokudera trouvait ce fait vertigineux. De plus, non contents d'être intellectuellement limités, ils avaient des vues si restreintes que se rendre dans les vestiaires pour attendre Yamamoto était un véritable calvaire pour Gokudera. Par exemple, quelques jours auparavant, ayant achevé son essai de français avant le délai imparti, il avait rejoint Yamamoto au gymnase. Ses coéquipiers se poussaient en braillant et grognant, et Gokudera s'était installé dans un coin, essayant de maitriser le mépris qui envahissait son visage. Puis, instant fatidique, une des brutes avait souligné en des termes d'une vulgarité effarante que la batte de Yamamoto - lequel se douchait, ignorant tout de l'épisode - ressemblait à un sex-toy. Gokudera avait réprimé les commentaires dédaigneux qu'il avait à l'esprit et était sorti se calmer.

Pourtant, depuis ce jour, il lui fallait avouer qu'il ne cessait d'établir de licencieux parallèle entre la batte de son amant et leurs parties de jambes en l'air. Il lui paraissait évident qu'il n'en dirait rien à Yamamoto ; parce que ce fantasme étrange lui apparaissait comme le plus malsain qu'il eût jamais nourri.

Toutefois un soir, alors que Yamamoto le sautait avec ardeur, il nota que son amant était ailleurs et s'arrêta brusquement, dardant sur lui un regard inquiet.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Rien.

-C'est la première fois que tu ne réagis pas quand on fait l'amour.

-Je suis désolé, je suis un peu perturbé…

-Perturbé par quoi ?

-Oh, un fantasme glauque…

-Hayato, tu peux tout me dire, tu le sais.

-Pas ça.

-Essaie.

-Hum, d'accord. Eh bien… Takeshi, mon chéri, j'ai bien envie que tu me mettes ta batte dans le cul. »

Un court silence accueillit ces paroles, Yamamoto plus pensif que surpris au grand effarement de Gokudera.

« C'est incroyable…

-Je sais, je t'avais prévenu et tu vois bien que…

-Non, je voulais dire, j'y avais déjà songé, mais je pensais que tu me trouverais dérangé, alors je ne l'ai jamais proposé.

-Tu plaisantes ?

-Absolument pas. A chaque fois que je joue, je finis par y penser.

-Putain, je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi… Je vais la chercher.

-Dépêche-toi… »

Quelques instant plus tard, Yamamoto se coula à nouveau sous le drap et se plaqua contre son petit-ami, glissant sa batte entre ses cuisses avec une infinie lenteur.

« Si tu veux tout savoir, je l'ai cirée, nettoyée et lubrifiée…

-Je m'en fous. Je veux seulement que tu l'enfonces.

-Comme ça ? interrogea-t-il d'une voix suave.

-Hum, oui, plus, plus…

-Jusque là ?

-Plus loin, oui, vas-y, oh, nom de Dieu, Taki ! »

Gokudera agrippa ses épaules et Yamamoto trembla, le sentant éjaculer au bas de son ventre, complètement émoustillé par son diminutif.

« C'était… Hum… tellement bon… », pantela Gokudera à son oreille, sous laquelle il déposa un baiser, puis un autre, et un autre encore, parsemant sa gorge, son torse, le pourtour de son nombril et finissant par envelopper son sexe avec dextérité. Yamamoto grogna.

« Tu n'es… pas… obligé… »

Gokudera se recula, les yeux brillants, un demi-sourire joueur aux lèvres.

« Il faut bien que tu jouisses… Après ce que tu as accepté de faire… »

Et sans attendre une réponse, il se remit à égarer Yamamoto avec sa langue. Lorsqu'il sentit son palais inondé d'âpreté, il se laissa tomber en arrière, attirant Yamamoto contre lui.

« Seigneur, c'était… commença ce dernier en repensant à Gokudera qui gémissait pendant que sa batte le pénétrait et à la sensation douce du bois dans sa main.

-Divin ! acheva Gokudera à sa place avant de lui voler un baiser langoureux.

-Alors on le refera.

-Maintenant », ordonna Gokudera, grimpant sur Yamamoto à califourchon en lui caressant les hanches.

Et dire que sans les abrutis de l'équipe de baseball, il n'aurait jamais eu cet orgasme faramineux… Comme quoi, ces sous-êtres avaient une utilité.


	3. Fouet

Troisième incongruité et, je dois le préciser, elle est assez malsaine. Voir totalement malsaine. Bonne lecture, nonobstant.

Pairing : TYL Dino x TYL Fûta.

« Oh, punissez-moi, Dino-sama… », gémit Fûta, les jours écarlates, tendant vers lui l'absolue perfection de son petit cul pâle et musclé. Il était d'une licence insupportable et pourtant Dino avait eu des fantasmes d'une perversité sans nom qui n'étaient pas, pour la plupart, sans impliquer Fûta. Seulement, plus malsain et brûlant que toutes les images scabreuses d'un Fûta enfant et sexué, il y avait le jeune homme de dix-neuf ans dans une soumission totale et affichée, le visage appuyé sur le sol, rivant aux siens ses yeux couleur caramel brillant de désir. Dino estimait qu'il avait présentement la plus grosse érection de sa vie.

« Quelle punition penses-tu mériter ? »

Sa voix d'ordinaire aguicheuse était froide, cassante, implacable. Il vit un frisson courir sur la peau de Fûta, caressa du regard l'épiderme crémeux et soyeux que la lumière nimbait d'éclats diaprés. Il eut envie de l'effleurer juste pour le plaisir d'un nouveau tressaillement, mais la réponse de Fûta l'en dissuada.

« Le fouet. »

Dino sentit tous ses fantasmes de douceur et d'amour s'effondrer en un amas tourbeux qui exhalait le parfum indicible de la violence et de l'expiation, du sang et des mauvais rêves. Il contempla sans mot dire le visage de son bienaimé, cherchant dans les traits parfaits et le corps au dessin suave et délicat une explication à cette brusque et puissante bouffée de masochisme.

« Crois-tu le mériter ?

-Oh, Dino-sama, le châtiment que je dois recevoir devrait être plus dur encore, je le sais bien… Veuillez excuser mon impudence. »

Une vague acide de tristesse vint imbiber le cœur de Dino et il s'agenouilla près de Fûta, passant tendrement sa main dans ses cheveux en murmurant « ce n'est rien, Fûchan, ce n'est rien… ». Cette douceur fit pleurer l'adolescent, les larmes ruisselant sans bruit sur la courbure exquise de sa joue. Une de ses mains broya son poignet et Dino comprit que cette punition était nécessaire à Fûta. Il se leva et revint auprès de lui quelques instants plus tard avec son fouet, l'air impénétrable pour masquer son chagrin.

Lorsque les lanières de cuir cinglèrent les fesses de Fûta pour la première fois, le bruit lui donna envie d'éclater en sanglots. Pourtant, le jeune garçon avait cessé de pleurer, se contentant de se mordre la lèvre et de fermer son poing avec force. Dino appliqua un autre coup et Fûta feula. Constatant l'expression bouleversée de son aîné, l'adolescent lui offrit un pâle sourire et l'invita d'une voix brisée par la douleur et le repentir à continuer. Durant de longues minutes, les lanières de cuir s'abattirent sur sa chair. Ses fesses étaient écarlates, sanguinolentes, bleuissant vaguement par endroits. Dino eut la nausée. Il se recula. Fûta recommença à pleurer, sans bruit, les yeux emplis de dévotion et d'amour.

« Je ne peux plus », dit Dino d'une voix atone.

Fûta poussa un long soupir.

« Je veux supporter cette douleur pour toi.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour te montrer que je peux t'aimer comme un adulte. Que je ne suis plus un enfant.

-Oh. »

Dino resta silencieux quelques instants.

« Fûchan, trésor, je t'ai vu grandir, pas à pas. Tu étais un petit garçon extraordinaire et tu deviens un adulte plus grandiose encore. Et il est évident que ta façon de m'aimer évolue de même. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'infliger ça, je t'assure. Par ailleurs, ta douleur est mienne, sache-le. »

Fûta se lova contre lui. Dino sentit la brûlure persistante de son érection toujours intense et Fûta bougea lentement son bassin contre lui, avant de s'empaler sur son sexe en s'accrochant à son cou et en gémissant. Dino était envahi de plaisir et d'amour, de gratitude envers le Dieu qui l'avait uni à Fûta, et de reconnaissance à l'égard de ce dernier pour faire de ses sentiments un tel bonheur.

Jamais plus le fouet n'eut à intervenir entre eux pendant le sexe. Et c'était tant mieux.


	4. Moufles

Pairing : 1827.

Bonne lecture.

Un froid polaire s'était abattu quelques jours auparavant sur Namimori. Tsuna regardait les flocons ciselés qui chutaient avec grâce, comme toujours apaisé par la torpeur poudrée que la neige conférait à la ville. D'un blanc virginal, elle exhalait une beauté tranchante et exhaussait le confort des foyers. Jetant un coup d'œil à son réveil, Tsuna s'affola soudain. Il était en retard, comme de coutume, et cela n'aurait pas eu le même impact s'il ne s'était agi pour lui de prendre un chocolat chaud avec Hibari avant les cours. Il se précipita au rez-de-chaussée, attrapant prestement son sac. Dans la cuisine il se saisit des scones que sa mère avait cuisinés pour Hibari - étonnement, le jeune homme absolument dépourvu de gourmandise les adorait - et se dirigea en courant vers le placard de l'entrée pour prendre son manteau en laine prune offert par Bianchi. Il l'enfila, noua hâtivement son écharpe rayée Gryffondor, fit les lacets de ses baskets en vitesse et fourra dans sa poche la paire de gants tièdes que sa mère avait laissés à son intention sur le radiateur du vestibule, puis il sortit en claquant la porte.

Le vent glacial ébouriffa aussitôt ses cheveux et il farfouilla dans son sac pour retrouver le bonnet en mohair bleu ciel que Haru lui avait tricoté au début de l'hiver et qui lui donnait l'air d'un petit enfant. Il rêvait déjà de s'asseoir en face d'Hibari dans le canapé moelleux du salon du Comité, avalant de longues gorgées brûlantes de chocolat crémeux et dégustant des croissants directement livrés de la boulangerie française du quartier ou une délicieuse part de tarte aux pommes. Ses doigts étaient gourds et il enfila péniblement ses gants, qui s'avérèrent être des moufles. Il pesta, se demandant quelle mouche avait piqué sa mère.

Lorsqu'il arriva au collège, les cours venaient de commencer et il devait se résoudre à abandonner son petit-déjeuner en compagnie d'Hibari. Il se morigéna intérieurement. S'il n'avait pas passé autant de temps - en vain - à se coiffer, il aurait pu être à l'heure. Il emprunta la tête basse et l'air accablé le couloir qui menait à sa salle de chimie. Hibari descendait simultanément les escaliers qui desservaient l'aile des langues, dardant sur lui un regard impénétrable et velouté.

« Tu es en retard, Tsunayoshi », lâcha-t-il d'un ton indifférent qui surprit Tsuna, lequel s'attendait à de la colère. « Je m'arrangerai avec tes professeurs, viens », poursuivit-il en lui tendant la main. Tsuna arqua son bras et Hibari haussa imperceptiblement le sourcil en saisissant la moufle bleu marine, l'attirant à lui pour un baiser bref mais langoureux. Puis il entraina Tsuna à sa suite jusqu'aux appartements du Comité. Sur la table basse en teck un plateau généreusement garnie de viennoiseries, d'un pot de crème à la vanille encore tiède et de boissons fumantes dans des théières en porcelaine semblait attendre Tsuna depuis toujours. Il saliva. Ce petit-déjeuner comblait toutes ses envies, la faim comme le besoin de chaleur et, plus essentiel encore, Hibari était avec lui.

« Assieds-toi », invita Hibari en réfrénant un bâillement, posant une main encourageante et badine sur ses fesses. Tsuna rougit et s'exécuta. Son amant s'installa dans son fauteuil préféré et croisa gracieusement ses longues jambes sanglées par son pantalon noir impeccable. Tsuna était ébahi par la tenue d'Hibari, sa fatale et constante élégance. Il n'osait même plus manger devant lui, maintenant que le désir l'avait happé.

« Que sont ces choses ? », questionna soudainement Hibari, désignant d'un index gracile ses moufles tout en émiettant de façon distinguée un croissant doré.

« Oh, des moufles que ma mère m'a achetées… », soupira Tsuna.

Hibari poussa dans sa direction la tasse de chocolat parfumé qu'il venait de lui servir avec une serviette en soie. Ce raffinement émouvait invariablement Tsuna et ses mains commencèrent à trembler, l'empêchant de dévêtir ses doigts.

« Ce sont des X Gloves, elles sont plutôt coûteuses… », énonça pensivement Hibari. « Tu veux que je t'aide à les enlever ? », proposa-t-il en voyant Tsuna qui peinait à ôter ses moufles. Sa voix avait pris cette dangereuse intonation grave et sexy qui annihilait toujours plus ou moins la raison de Tsuna. Il balbutia une réponse incompréhensible qu'Hibari n'affecta même pas de chercher à comprendre, s'approchant de lui avec son expression coutumière de prédateur affamé. Affamé de son cul.

Il lécha sensuellement la gorge de Tsuna, remontant à son lobe qu'il mordilla un instant avant de redescendre jusqu'au cou, qu'il dégagea vivement, jetant l'écharpe de Tsuna au sol, et y apposant avec délectation les preuves écarlates de son affection.

Hibari ouvrit le pantalon froissé de Tsuna et sortit son sexe pour le sucer avec une gourmandise évidente. Lorsque les gémissements et les halètements furent assez nombreux à son goût, il acheva de déshabiller son amant, effleurant suavement son pénis humide par intermittence, provoquant de sa part de délicieux petits bruits de confusion et de plaisir.

Tsuna eut cependant la surprise de constater qu'Hibari n'avait pas touché aux moufles et recommençait sa fellation sans les enlever. Lorsqu'il tenta de le faire par lui-même son amant intercepta sa main férocement, sans cesser de laper son sexe et de le flatter d'une langue taquine. La surprise de Tsuna fut noyée dans un feulement magnifiquement érotique et il jouit dans la bouche d'Hibari quelques secondes plus tard.

« Garde-les », ordonna ce dernier d'une voix enrouée de désir tout en tirant sur son propre pantalon et son boxer, avant de nettoyer consciencieusement le ventre maculé de sperme de Tsuna. De fait, celui-ci s'empourpra en frémissant. Il voulut caresser les beaux cheveux sombres d'Hibari, mais se retint à temps dans la mesure où il portait encore sa moufle.

« Je vais te baiser », articula lentement Hibari, ourlant chaque mot d'un parfum de séduction irrésistible, roulant chaque son avec méthode, troublant son amant plus qu'il ne l'était décemment permis. Simultanément, ses doigts glissèrent soyeusement à l'intérieur de Tsuna.

« Dis-moi que tu me veux…

-Je… Je te…

-Vouvoie-moi.

-Je vous veux, oh, Hibari-sama, prenez-moi, prenez-moi !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Tsunayoshi, je vais t'enfiler. Tourne-toi. Tu sais pertinemment que j'aime quand tu m'offres ton cul. »

Et ayant formulé tout ce qu'il souhaitait, Hibari retira ses doigts et se tut, observant avec une délectation masquée son amant pantelant se tourner, lui présentant ses fesses rebondies en agrippant le dossier du canapé, le visage coupablement enfoui dans le velours taupe.

Tsuna sentit la chaleur torride du torse d'Hibari brûler son dos nu lorsqu'il se plaqua contre lui, ses mains qui papillonnèrent un instant sur sa taille avant de caresser voluptueusement son ventre et sa poitrine et, finalement, son sexe qui le transperça d'un seul mouvement précis et souple.

« Ooooooh ! »

Hibari expira bruyamment dans son cou lorsqu'il entreprit de se mouvoir et le cri de Tsuna ne fit qu'aiguiser son envie titanesque de baiser ce garçon docile et amoureux qu'il tenait précieusement entre ses bras. Tsuna était d'une certaine manière la caution d'Hibari en manière de tendresse. Il l'humanisait. L'aimer était sa rédemption, son rempart contre la noirceur, le seul élément de son existence qui parvenait à le rassurer sur ce qu'il valait dans les rares moments où il lui arrivait de douter.

« Je… Je vous aime… Hum, Hiba… Hibari-sama… »

Cette phrase, qui l'aurait agacé chez quiconque au point qu'il se serait retiré sans ménagement et aurait quitté son amant sans explication, cette phrase hachée par le plaisir, cette phrase venant de Tsuna lui offrit un orgasme gargantuesque. Hibari planta son visage dans le cou satiné et humide de son petit-ami, son odeur l'apaisant et renforçant le bienêtre que lui procurait la jouissance. Tsuna l'émouvait et leurs sentiments réciproques exhaussaient le désir, la volupté, le bonheur. Il appartenait à son amant bien plus que ne l'aurait souhaité son ego, bien moins que Tsuna lui appartenait en retour, lui qui se dévouait pour le rendre heureux, sans relâche, de toutes des forces, parce qu'Hibari faisait résonner en lui des cordes mystérieuses à même de jouer la plus angélique des mélodies.

Le jeune garçon se cambra spasmodiquement contre lui, maculant le canapé de sperme et geignant longuement. Hibari le retint, viril et attentif, solide et magnifique. Tsuna l'aimait si fort qu'il se mit doucement à sangloter et, au lieu de le cingler de mépris, Hibari lui massant soigneusement les épaules, se délogea de lui avec délicatesse.

« Je peux enlever mes moufles, maintenant ? », demanda timidement Tsuna.

Hibari eut un rire bref qui déconcerta momentanément son amant.

« Bien sûr. J'aimais seulement l'idée que tu ne pouvais rien faire de tes doigts… », répondit-il avant d'embrasser l'épaule de Tsuna et de se reculer pour reboutonner son pantalon. « Tu devrais enfiler quelque chose », ajouta Hibari, presque guilleret, se servant un café bien serré et croquant avec enthousiasme dans un petit pain.

Tsuna hocha la tête machinalement et, avant d'avoir pu attraper ses vêtements, se fit retirer sauvagement ses moufles avec les dents par Hibari et enfiler un sweat-shirt noir appartenant à son petit-ami qui embaumait son parfum musqué et frais.

« Je t'aime aussi », conclut Hibari lorsqu'il eut terminé et que Tsuna se trouva blotti contre lui, à demi nu, ses jambes studieusement repliées, sirotant enfin sa tasse de chocolat chaud. Il ne répondit rien, ronronnant contre lui. Il était heureux. Et évidemment, comme le soulignait son sourire mystérieux, Hibari l'était aussi.


	5. Trident

Pairing : 100x69.

Mukuro rangeait négligemment son bureau, qui relevait plus du cabinet de curiosités que d'un lieu propice au travail studieux. Il avait exhumé de ses placards toutes sortes d'objets incongrus, effrayants et dangereux - ce qui les lui faisait trouver terriblement amusants. Parmi eux, l'une de ses plus anciennes possessions, se trouvait un trident en argent ciselé, pièce magnifique et rare qu'il envisagea avec imagination dans les scènes les plus élémentaires de sa vie quotidienne. A l'époque lointaine où il l'avait acheté, Mukuro n'aurait jamais envisagé partager durablement et solidement son existence avec un amant. Sa rencontre avec Byakuran, leur histoire enflammée, lui avaient prouvé le contraire. De fait, il pouvait maintenant se permettre les audaces les plus folles en étant certain d'avoir pour cela un partenaire réactif et enthousiaste. Ce qui, tout naturellement, le conduisit à songer aux multiples possibilités qu'offrait sexuellement un trident. Ce fut également ce qui détermina sa totale et somptueuse nudité lorsque Byakuran rentra du travail. Aussitôt, ses yeux s'allumèrent des flammes sauvages de la lubricité et il détailla soigneusement la perfection ciselée et marmoréenne du corps de son amant, nonchalamment assis dans un fauteuil et qui jouait avec une indifférence feinte avec ses longs cheveux dénoués, voile indigo qui drapait ses épaules et accentuait sa lascivité. Il posa soigneusement ses affaires sur le canapé, défit posément sa veste et s'approcha de Mukuro. Ce dernier, impétueusement, le tira à lui pour un long baiser sauvage et haletant.

« Et si j'étais trop fatigué pour ça ? », demanda Byakuran à demi-voix.

« Alors je t'insufflerai toute l'énergie qui te fait défaut… », rétorqua insolemment son amant avec un diabolique sourire.

Byakuran sourit à son tour et entreprit de caresser les cuisses nues de Mukuro. Celui-ci le poussa en arrière et se leva, lui donnant une inestimable occasion de jouir de la vue de sa plastique superbe. Il se dirigea avec flânerie jusqu'à leur chambre, non sans jeter des regards embrasés à son compagnon. Byakuran comprit et obéit, le suivant. Mukuro était maintenant assis au bord de leur lit, ses deux mains crispées autour d'un long objet brillant. Byakuran ne manifesta aucune surprise à la vue d'un trident ; de tous les accessoires hétéroclites qui avaient enrichi leur vie sexuelle, il n'était pas, et de loin, le plus insolite.

« Je l'ai retrouvé cet après-midi… Je me suis dit qu'il avait été dommage qu'il prenne la poussière pendent si longtemps », expliqua rapidement Mukuro, caressant le manche du trident de manière tout à fait suggestive. Byakuran s'adossa au mur et le regarda, le mettant tacitement au défi du lui donner la vigueur nécessaire à un coït endiablé, comme promis plus tôt.

Mukuro fit lentement glisser le trident contre ses jambes puis, finalement, avec ce qu'il fallait de lenteur pour susciter la frustration, contre son entrecuisse. Si Byakuran n'était pas passé maitre dans l'art de se contrôler, il aurait poussé un gémissement d'envie. Le feu orageux du désir striait sa peau de frissons. Mukuro ne cessait de se caresser avec le trident, la tête rejetée en arrière, émettant des feulements de satisfaction. On aurait dit une allégorie du péché.

« Tu es tentation… », susurra Byakuran sur son cou, cédant à sa faim et remplaçant le manche du trident par ses doigts adroits. L'air s'épaissit de luxure.

« Je vais te baiser jusqu'à ce que tu oublies définitivement l'existence de ce trident… », murmura-t-il ensuite. Mukuro d'acquiescer, se plaquant contre lui, distillant bruits appréciateurs et licence pure.


	6. Bagels

Bon, avant toute chose, merci à toutes pour vos reviews ! En second lieu, parlons de ce qu'est une incongruité. Certaines d'entre vous m'ont fait remarquer que le trident de Mukuro n'avait rien d'incongru et je dois avouer que cela nous a laissé perplexes, ma collaboratrice et moi-même. On s'est demandées, sincèrement, lesquelles parmi vous utilisent régulièrement un trident au cours de leurs ébats ? Parce que vous avez, pour certaines tout du moins, semblé trouver sa présence entre Mukuro et Byakuran _normale_. Or, à la base, les incongruités de Namimori justifient leur nom par l'emploi d'objets insolites en guise de sex-toys et/ou de base étrange à un coït, ils ne sont pas censés être décalés par rapport à leurs utilisateurs, puisque la plupart nous viennent directement du manga… Sur cette circonspection… Bonne lecture ^^

Ceci est un 1827 écrit dans un autre but que les incongruités, mais je l'aimais bien…

« J'ai des bagels ! », lança Tsuna à la cantonade.

Des exclamations de ravissement et d'appétit aiguisé lui parvinrent. Naturellement, aucune n'émanait d'Hibari. Tsuna prit sur lui de s'approcher de son superbe amant, plongé dans la lecture du Times, section économie.

« Voulez-vous un bagel, Hibari-san ? »

Il récolta un regard impassible et circonspect.

« Propose-moi mieux que ça… »

Tsuna demeura stupéfait quelques instants. Puis il comprit et son visage prit une légère nuance cramoisie. Hibari ne le quittait pas des yeux.

« Oh, désirez-vous un bagel, Hibari-sama ? », fit-il de sa voix la plus candide et la plus suave en se courbant légèrement vers son petit-ami, le dos cambré.

« Volontiers », répondit Hibari d'une voix sourde, se délectant de l'évidente soumission de Tsuna, de son air ingénu que contraria le frisson qui le parcourut alors qu'il s'approchait pour prélever un bagel dans le panier que tenait le garçon. « Mais je te désire plus encore », murmura-t-il. « Je veux te voir dans mon bureau dans cinq minutes. » Il saisit un bagel qu'il mordit nonchalamment cependant qu'il se levait et s'éloignait d'une démarche qui exhalait autorité et désinvolture.

Tsuna posa le panier sur la table basse du foyer et attrapa un bagel à la confiture qu'il entreprit de déguster. Puis, essayant - en vain - de paraitre naturel et détaché, il emprunta le même chemin qu'Hibari quelques minutes auparavant.

Il le trouva assit à son bureau, des miettes de bagel éparpillés devant lui, regardant par la fenêtre d'un air pensif.

« Tu as trois minutes de retard, Tsunayoshi. Approche-toi. »

Tsuna s'exécuta. Hibari caressa sa joue et se pencha pour l'embrasser au coin des lèvres.

« Il te restait un peu de confiture », susurra-t-il tout en déboutonnant adroitement le pantalon de Tsuna qui glissa sur ses cuisses. Sa main sinua jusqu'au caleçon du garçon, dans lequel il s'infiltra. Il commença à masturber Tsuna, qui gémit, cependant qu'il mordillait sa gorge.

« Tu vas être mon bagel : je vais te bouffer… »

Cette phrase provoqua un feulement et Tsuna enlaça instinctivement le torse puissant d'Hibari.

« Je veux du glaçage », ordonna Hibari et sa prise sur le sexe de son amant se fit plus ferme. Tsuna pantela, enfouissant son visage marbré de plaisir et de honte contre le cou suave d'Hibari. Il inspira trop vivement son parfum, qui lui monta à la tête et il se répandit dans sa main.

Une rapide ébauche de sourire satisfait ombragea les lèvres d'Hibari.

« C'est bien, Tsunayoshi. »

Il caressa de sa main intacte la chevelure soyeuse de Tsuna avant d'attraper un mouchoir sur son bureau pour essuyer l'autre. Après quoi, il rhabilla son amant avec tendresse, parsemant sa peau nue de baisers volatils avant de la vêtir à nouveau.

« J'adore les bagels », énonça-t-il en dardant un regard embrasé de contentement sur Tsuna avant de l'embrasser langoureusement. Et il ne mentait pas.


	7. Gay pride

Je m'attends à des reviews de récriminations… Mais je n'ai choisi ni le personnage principal, ni le thème. (On me dira « tu n'étais pas forcée d'écrire», mais si, une fois qu'une incongruité est inscrite dans la liste, elle se doit d'être produite et celle-ci n'est pas la pire…) J'ai seulement choisi un partenaire potentiel original (enfin, je crois…).

Donc nous avons là un pairing qui me désole : Lussuria x quelqu'un.

Voila, bonne lecture !

« Mais Squalo, ne t'enfuis pas ! », cria Lussuria de sa voix perçante. Sans en faire cas, le bruyant amant de leur boss fendit la foule. Il n'avait pas la moindre envie de célébrer les gays en compagnie de cette tante de Lussuria : Xanxus avait du travail, aussi ne pourrait-il pas avoir la Gay Pride de ses rêves - à savoir faire l'amour avec lui toute la journée - mais il l'attendrait chez eux, au calme. Pas envie de me trémousser avec des centaines de pédés en chaleur, grommela-t-il pour lui-même.

Ainsi Lussuria se retrouva-t-il seul à nouveau et il décida qu'en ce jour où les rues de Namimori étaient bondées d'homos heureux, l'absence de ses camarades pouvait être une bonne chose. Si Bel avait été là, il l'aurait chambré sans relâche et Levi A Than et Gola Mosca auraient rebuté quiconque pouvait éventuellement avoir envie de l'approcher. Non, à bien y réfléchir, il gagnait à être sans eux.

Il s'élança en dansant parmi ses semblables, son boa multicolore flottant autour de son cou.

Après une longue marche, Lussuria décida d'aller prendre un verre. Même les bars les plus hétéros étaient emplis de gays débonnaires. Il aperçut le clan de leurs rivaux, la bande de Sawada Tsunayoshi. En l'occurrence, le jeune parrain était fermement enlacé par son amant cependant que ses amis, Gokudera Hayato et Yamamoto Takeshi, se câlinaient et se disputaient de concert. Avec eux, ce boxeur surexcité dont il se souvenait à peine embrassait ce garçon qui aimait les vaches et il reconnut également le gamin fort en classements, assis sur les genoux du célèbre Dino Cavallone, auquel il parlait avec une expression proche de l'adoration.

Tout cet amour le déprima un peu. Il avait l'impression d'être le seul gay ici à n'avoir pas trouvé chaussure à son pied et, en dépit de la bonne humeur qui saturait l'air, il commença quelque peu à broyer du noir.

« Alors, honey, on attend son copain ? »

Lussuria regarda l'homme qui venait de prendre place à ses côtés. Il était vêtu comme une femme, avec une tunique bleue, un pantalon blanc et des sandales en cuir. Ses longs cheveux châtains étaient retenus par un bandeau en batik qui dévoilait de jolies boucles d'oreilles en étain. Lussuria fut saisi par sa prévenance et par les longs cils recourbés qui bordaient ses yeux gris foncé.

« Eh bien, pas vraiment… Je suis célibataire », avoua-t-il, penaud.

« Ah, tu ne le seras plus ce soir, fais-moi confiance, la Gay Pride est faite pour ça, assura l'homme. Je m'appelle Misuzu-chan, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire. Qu'est-ce que tu prendras à boire ?

« La même chose que vous », répondit Lussuria, troublé.

Misuzu eut un rire bref avant de commander deux gin-tonic. Lussuria était fasciné par le mélange sensuel de force et de douceur qui émanait de lui.

« Vous êtes très… belle », lâcha-t-il timidement. Mais où sa légendaire exubérance était-elle donc passée ? Il se sentait redevenu le gamin frustré et honteux qui épiait ses deux voisins sexy lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour - ses premiers émois.

« Oh, merci », répondit Misuzu d'un ton voilé. Le désir qu'il éprouvait pour Lussuria était clairement perceptible dans son regard, mais le jeune homme semblait ne rien remarquer. En lui-même, Misuzu se dit qu'il était normal que quelqu'un d'aussi peu âgé ne fût pas sensible au numéro de charme désuet d'une vieille folle.

« Il y a là-bas un très joli garçon qui t'observe depuis cinq longues minutes », annonça-t-il en désignant d'un index verni de mauve un homme d'environ vingt-cinq ans accoudé au comptoir.

« Oh », répondit Lussuria. Intérieurement, il se morigéna. Il avait cru qu'il plaisait à Misuzu et s'apprêtait à lui proposer de diner en sa compagnie, mais l'aimable travesti semblait plutôt envisager de le caser au plus vite. Il doit aimer les hommes plus virils, songea-t-il, dépité.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Il ne te plait pas ? », s'inquiéta Misuzu. Il poussa son verre et posa sa main sur celle de Lussuria pour le réconforter. Il savait que tôt ou tard le jeune homme s'en irait avec un partenaire de son âge, aussi s'accorda-t-il ce petit plaisir coupable.

« C'est que je préfère les hommes plus… atypiques », énonça Lussuria en dardant un regard pénétrant sur Misuzu, qui rougit aussitôt. Les doigts de son compagnon venaient de se mêler aux siens.

« Si vous tenez vraiment à ce que je parte, dites-le, mais si ce n'est pas le cas, j'aimerais vous inviter à dîner avec moi ce soir. »

Son audace surprit Lussuria autant que le fut Misuzu.

« Avec plaisir », répondit-il néanmoins.

Lussuria rougit à son tour.

« Même lui il semble content ! soupira une voix irritée derrière eux. C'est vraiment une journée pour les imbéciles heureux…

-Hayato, mon chéri, arrête un peu d'être aussi cassant, intervint une voix plus calme.

-Alors fais-moi taire », bougonna son compagnon.

Et Lussuria songea alors qu'il était effectivement parfaitement heureux et que, pour une fois, sa situation était aussi enviable que celle de n'importe qui d'autre. Puis il se replongea dans le regard étourdissant de Misuzu.

Bon, petite note : celles qui lisent Ouran Host Club doivent connaitre le personnage de Misuzu-chan (Misuzunette en VF), les autres, je vous invite à le découvrir, il vaut le détour… Oh, et je dois donc faire un petit disclaimer de fin : ce personnage transsexuel ne m'appartient pas, il est la douce création de Bisco Hatori. Merci à toutes d'avoir tenu jusque là.


	8. Tonfas

Pairing : 1827.

Hibari avait passé une semaine chez sa grand-mère paternelle à Okinawa, dans la spacieuse résidence balnéaire de son aïeule qui lui avait cuisiné des plats gourmands durant tout son séjour, ravie qu'il vînt lui rendre visite. Elle se remettait tout juste d'une longue grippe et Hibari était le seul à avoir un emploi du temps assez confortable pour faire le déplacement.

Tsuna trouvait admirable et adorable de prendre soin de ses aînés, à fortiori de la part d'un jeune homme aussi froid et dur que l'était Hibari. Ainsi ne pouvait-il décemment concevoir la moindre amertume à l'encontre de son petit-ami, aussi fort qu'il lui manquât. Il avait toutefois préparé son retour avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme, achetant à l'échoppe du père de Yamamoto un délicieux assortiment de sushis et à l'épicerie du coin le plus de saké possible. Il avait même rangé entièrement sa chambre pour l'occasion et sa mère avait généreusement emmené tous les gamins en sortie pour les laisser tranquilles.

Tsuna avait attendu Hibari à la gare de Namimori, étourdiment heureux à l'idée de le revoir sous peu. Lorsqu'il descendit du train, Hibari était si renversant de sensualité que Tsuna oublia la notion même de pudeur et la crainte coutumière qu'il éprouvait pour son amant, et courut se jeter contre son torse. Il ceignit sa taille musclée de ses bras fins et inspira son parfum comme un naufragé qui chercher à surnager pour éviter la noyade.

Hibari musela son envie de le baiser - il n'avait pensé qu'à cela durant tout le trajet, sans compter les rêves qu'il avait eus pendant la semaine et ses sporadiques besoins de sexe aux moments les plus variés. Il caressa doucement son dos, réjoui d'avoir manqué à Tsuna autant que le garçon lui avait manqué.

« On y va ? », finit-il par demander d'une voix neutre, conscient qu'ils pourraient rester dans cette position des heures s'il laissait Tsuna décider. Ce dernier se redressa avec un air coupable, sa légère et familière inquiétude de déplaire à Hibari ne parvenant pas à éteindre le feu de joie qui embrasait son visage et il était tellement beau ainsi qu'Hibari se refusait à annihiler son innocence de ses pulsions bestiales. Du moins, pour l'instant.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez Tsuna, Hibari monta prendre une douche pendant que son amant dressait la table. Il souhaitait se délasser sous l'eau pour dîner parfaitement détendu, mais il s'avéra que son désir, belliqueux, prit le pas sur la détente. S'envoyer en l'air était devenu une nécessité absolue et il se contenta de nouer une serviette sur ses hanches avant de descendre rapidement jusqu'à la cuisine. Tsuna mettait le couvert en chantonnant. L'attendrissement qu'Hibari éprouva en le voyant ne suffit cependant pas à faire taire son menaçant appétit.

« Oh », laissa échapper Tsuna lorsqu'il aperçut son amant, son corps ciselé et marmoréen constellé de gouttes d'eau scintillantes, ses cheveux mouillés ébouriffés avec indolence et les yeux obombrés de désir. Hibari était tellement superbe qu'il oublia toute considération domestique, son corps forcé à l'abstinence se rappelant à lui avec fulgurance. Hibari sinua jusqu'à lui, langoureux, et l'embrassa lascivement.

« Je vais m'habiller », murmura-t-il de sa voix rauque excitée et Tsuna sut qu'il ne pourrait s'empêcher de le rejoindre. Le repas patienterait. De fait, lorsqu'il n'entendit plus les pas d'Hibari dans l'escalier, il le gravit à son tour et s'avança, le cœur battant, jusqu'à sa chambre.

Son petit-ami, entièrement nu, farfouillait lentement dans sa valise. Tsuna frémit, anticipant la sensation des membres musclés autour de lui et de la merveilleuse odeur qu'aurait la peau crémeuse d'Hibari pendant qu'ils feraient l'amour.

Lorsqu'il entendit Tsuna entrer, Hibari affecta un calme mensonger et ne se retourna pas, craignant de ne pouvoir se contenir. Il laissa son amant approcher docilement et se coller à lui avec précaution. A travers son jean, il pouvait sentir l'érection prononcée de Tsuna et ses yeux prirent un éclat doré et incisif.

« Hum, le dîner peut attendre », dit innocemment Tsuna en caressant avec déférence le dos sans imperfections d'Hibari. Ce dernier, pivotant enfin, le poussa sur son lit pour toute réponse. Il ôta avec un soin méthodique chacun de ses vêtements, mordant à mesure la peau dévoilée.

« Sale petit herbivore », chuchota-t-il et Tsuna eut un sourire que le sexe d'Hibari entre ses cuisses flétrit aussitôt. La douleur, aigue et soudaine, embua ses yeux de larmes que le plaisir seul fit rouler sur ses joues et quelques instants suffirent à ce qu'il savourât cette souffrance, parce qu'elle était due à Hibari, à sa présence, à son sexe qui le transperçait et qu'il n'aspirait à aucune autre sensation.

« Oh, Hibari-sama, plus fort, plus dur, plus violemment… »

Tsuna sentit l'expression amusée d'Hibari dans le baiser et appréhenda quelque peu ce qui allait suivre, toute gigantesque que fût son envie d'être molesté. Son amant se pencha et attrapa dans sa valise un objet qu'il fit glisser contre sa cuisse. Reconnaissant un tonfa, Tsuna fut à la fois soulagé - avec Hibari, il aurait pu s'agir de bien pire -, excité et angoissé - un tonfa demeurait une arme et Hibari semblait vraiment avide de baiser sauvagement.

Un coup sec et bref sur le genou le tira hors de ses considérations émotionnelles et il plongea ses grands yeux ambrés dans ceux, sombres et farouches, de son amant.

Tsuna voulait sentir une explosion de rage et de fureur, il voulait pousser Hibari à atteindre son point de non-retour, être profondément blessé pour lui montrer combien il avait été pénible de vivre sans lui, combien il lui était dévoué, jusqu'aux plaies, combien le sexe pouvait être ultime, dense, captivant entre eux, et en conclusion de tout cela, qu'il existait pour leur couple étrange une chance de survivre au temps qui ronge et affadit.

Il caressa la pommette d'Hibari, le regard saturé de tendresse, avant de griffer sa mâchoire, ses yeux offrant la même soumission et la même douceur. Hibari tut sa surprise avec une telle perfection que Tsuna crut tout d'abord qu'il n'en ressentait point, mais le choc d'un tonfa s'abattant sourdement sur son épaule le convainquit du contraire. Il voyait à son attitude qu'Hibari le défiait de continuer et les sensations mêlées de son sexe en lui et de la douleur qui irradiait à travers son épaule lui indiquaient que c'était ce dont il avait besoin.

« Baise-moi. »

Et Hibari se crispa, lâcha son tonfa et poussa à l'intérieur de Tsuna comme un animal charge, et Tsuna pour exhausser sa pugnacité attrapa le tonfa et le suça avec une moue aguicheuse pour finalement le jeter à travers la pièce et s'accrocher à Hibari qui se ruait en lui et le faisait hurler.

« Aaaaah ! »

La voix de Tsuna n'était jamais aussi aigue et vibrante que lorsqu'il allait jouir. Hibari avait l'impression d'être fondu en lui, de le boire, de le respirer, de dépendre complètement de ses réactions et de ses sentiments. C'était peut-être celle de leurs communions qui était la plus intense à ce jour, un instant plus fort que ceux qu'ils auraient vécu s'il ne s'était pas absenté, un moment de grâce d'une beauté sans pareille.

« Mon Dieu, aah, Hibari, aaaaaaaaah ! »

Et Tsuna de jouir, entrainant Hibari à sa suite dans les méandres diaboliques et orageux de l'orgasme. Leurs respirations étaient saccadées et leurs peaux noyées de sueur sentaient l'animal et la sérénité. Tant de choses magnifiques passaient entre eux… Tsuna, y songeant, dévoré par le plaisir qui voguait encore en lui, sanglotait en répétant à l'homme de sa vie qu'il l'aimait.

« Grâce à mes tonfas ? », interrogea impertinemment Hibari et le sourire doux de Tsuna constitua à ses yeux une réponse idéale. Le jeune garçon nicha son visage détendu contre son ventre et posa sa main délicate sur sa cuisse nue. Il ressemblait à un enfant, ce que démentaient par ailleurs son ventre et son arrière train douteusement brillants.

« Je t'aime aussi, Tsunayoshi », énonça posément Hibari. Et ils savourèrent ensuite la perfection du silence qu'ils partageaient.

Et un bonus inutile :

Et Tsuna se mit à chanter d'une voix aigüe et parfaitement indécente.

« Baise-moiiii, je me sens vivreeee… »

Hibari, étrangement, lui obéit.

Dixit ma meilleure amie, les paroles de base étaient « serre-moi, que je respire » mais, toujours selon elle « ça n'a aucun sens » donc elle a tout modifié. Voilà.


	9. Petit cube

Pairing : 1827.

Bonne lecture =)

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Tsuna en désignant un petit cube qui trônait sur la table de nuit de son amant.

-Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? répondit rauquement Hibari en dardant sur lui ses yeux sombres et farouches. Il n'existe pas de nom, mais je peux te montrer… »

Il saisit le petit cube et sa main sinua entre les cuisses de Tsuna. Son corps était tiède contre le sien et il lécha une veine qui pulsait doucement sur sa gorge, l'air plus affamé que jamais alors qu'ils venaient à peine de mettre un terme à plusieurs heures de coït effréné.

Tsuna poussa un long gémissement cependant qu'Hibari introduisait le petit cube en lui.

« Tu vas adorer… », ronronna-t-il à son oreille avant de la mordiller et Tsuna d'acquiescer, troublé par les diverses sensations qui sourdaient entre ses cuisses. Le petit cube produisait un sorte de vibration qui allumait des vagues douces de plaisir sur ses nerfs rectaux. Hibari eut un sourire carnassier cependant que Tsuna gémissait éperdument. Son amant joua avec le petit cube longuement, sadique et sublime. Tsuna imbiba ses yeux avides de cette image de lui, sa stupéfaction sans cesse renouvelée face à la magnificence d'Hibari s'additionnant d'une pointe acérée d'amour et des langues brûlantes de plaisir. L'apogée de cette volupté fut marquée par un feulement et il enfouit son visage dans le cou de son bienaimé, comme repentissant. Hibari l'ôta délicatement et éteignit le cube. Il embrassa subrepticement les tempes, le front, les joues, le nez et la bouche de son amant. Tsuna se blottissait contre lui, rendu mal-à-l'aise par la façon selon lui pitoyable dont il avait pris du plaisir. Hibari s'en amusait seulement, exhaussant sa gêne.

« Cette réponse t'a-t-elle satisfait ? finit-il par demander.

-Eh bien, je n'ai pas vraiment compris à quoi ça servait… Je veux dire, est-ce que tu… tu fais… enfin… »

Hibari éclata de rire.

« Tu es tellement vertueux. »

Il insista sur le dernier mot, soulignant le caractère purement psychologique de ladite vertu, relativement à l'état physique. Tsuna arborait des stigmates encore fraiches de qui avait été le contraire même de la vertu.

« En réalité, c'est mon frère qui me l'a offert. Les vibrations sont destinées à apaiser afin de trouver le sommeil rapidement. Mais je crois que nous avons là une bien meilleure manière de l'utiliser… »

Il embrassa la gorge de Tsuna brièvement puis rencontra ses lèvres pour un long baiser.

« Voudrais-tu que je te fasse l'amour ?

-Oui, totalement… »

Et Hibari de s'y atteler.


	10. Choux de Bruxelles

Pour celui-ci, l'intitulé était « quelque chose de crade, voir Krad » (petite note, mon acolyte et moi-même avions tenté de nous mettre à DNAngel, dont Krad est le méchant sex, mais c'était trop shojo et nous avons lâchement abandonné).

Pour information, cette incongruité est la dixième (et la plus minuscule, on le note) a être publiée. Merci à toutes celles qui ont reviewé jusque là ! =D

Pairing : 169.

« Les choux de Bruxelles, c'est immonde », déclara solennellement Gokudera en poussant son assiette. Yamamoto regarda piteusement la sienne, acquiesçant mais n'ayant pas l'audace de son petit-ami pour manifester son dégout. Lambo avait déjà trouvé une nouvelle utilité à ses choux, les catapultant avec énergie à travers la pièce. Tsuna s'efforçait de terminer les siens, en garçon bien élevé, tandis qu'Hibari les mangeait sans aucune dépréciation apparente. I-pin et Haru avaient nappé les leurs de plusieurs sauces différentes, telles que chocolat ou curry, et faisaient tester les saveurs ainsi obtenues à Kyoko. Restaient Mukuro et Byakuran, trop occupés à se dévorer du regard pour seulement envisager de se sustenter. Toutefois, lorsque le repas prit fin, ils se proposèrent gracieusement de débarrasser et tous, soulagés de quitter la pièce qui empestait le chou, les en remercièrent chaudement. Ils ignoraient que ni Mukuro ni Byakuran ne nourrissaient d'aversion particulière pour les choux de Bruxelles et que leur forme sphérique leur avait inspire l'idée contestable de sex-food qui les incorporerait. Aussi, tout en rangeant et nettoyant, s'étaient-ils adonnés à l'un des coïts les plus douteux du siècle.


	11. Umbrella

Comme l'incongruité numéro dix était lamentablement courte (je me voyais mal décrire en détails la relation sexuelle Byakuran-Mukuro-choux-de-Bruxelles), je poste celle-ci à la suite, pour faire avaler la pilule… enfin, le chou, plus précisément ! (Pardon pour cette vanne déplorable…)

Pairing : Reborn x Colonnello.

Disclaimer : un thème _umbrella_ ne saurait se faire sans citer, d'une part Gad Elmaleh, d'autre part Rihanna, donc globalement, les mots en anglais leur ont été volés.

Il pleuvait des cordes et Colonnello, considérant avec maussaderie le jardin détrempé, songea à sa non-envie de sortir aujourd'hui. Mais il fallait raccompagner l'ami de Reborn à l'aéroport, se monter poli et jovial quand il aurait voulu s'enfoncer dans son lit avec un bon roman et un chocolat chaud.

« Oh, it's raining today ! Where is my umbrella ? », s'exclama d'ailleurs avec enthousiasme Patrick lorsqu'il aperçut le temps déplorable par la fenêtre. Colonnello désigna sans un mot le porte-parapluies dans le vestibule. Le sémillant anglais se saisit d'une monstruosité verte qui fit hausser un sourcil circonspect à l'américain bougon. Patrick pensait que leur anglophonie commune faisait d'eux des compatriotes, mais l'excentricité ostentatoire des Anglais avait toujours agacé Colonnello et ce spécimen-ci était particulièrement exubérant.

Reborn descendit les escaliers à sa façon familière et languissante de pacha. Le reproche luisait dans les yeux de son petit-ami et il se permit un sourire.

« Tu pourras venir sous mon parapluie », proposa-t-il avec une sensualité ravageuse. Colonnello répondit avec une moue hargneuse. Il détestait que Reborn s'amusât de sa mauvaise humeur, et plus encore qu'il le provoquât ainsi en présence d'une tierce personne. Pourtant, lorsqu'ils sortirent, il fut contraint d'accepter la proposition et Reborn se fit un plaisir de se plaquer contre lui au maximum. Colonnello sentait sa chaleur à travers son manteau noir et son propre blouson. Il réalisa qu'il avait envie de lui, ce qui ajouta à son mécontentement. Ils auraient dû se trouver au chaud, au sec, à faire l'amour jusqu'à la suffocation.

Au retour, il ignora complètement Reborn. Ce dernier interrogea d'une voix volontairement innocente :

« Tu boudes ? »

Et sans attendre la réponse, il glissa une main badine sur la cuisse de son amant. Colonnello semblait obstinément décidé à jouer les indifférents. Aussi Reborn poussa-t-il sa caresse plus en avant, remontant lentement ses doigts. Il faillait oublier de tourner dans leur allée lorsqu'il constata que son amant bandait. Il se gara hâtivement, songeant seulement au moment où il pourrait déshabiller Colonnello. Ce qu'il entreprit de faire sitôt le seuil de leur maison franchi.

« Pas maintenant…

-Ose prétendre que tu n'en as pas envie. »

Reborn avait glissé sa main sur le sexe raidissant de Colonnello, coincé entre son corps svelte et le mur du vestibule. Il le caressa jusqu'au moment où, n'y tenant plus, son conjoint impatient se saisit de son visage pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Ce fut lui qui défit leurs pantalons hâtivement, lui également qui abaissa leurs caleçons et lui enfin qui attira Reborn dans un sursaut violent pour qu'il le pénétrât sans plus attendre. Grimaçant de n'avoir pas été lubrifié au préalable, Colonnello n'en bougeât pas moins le bassin avec vigueur, savourant la crispation des mains de Reborn sur ses fesses, sa bouche qui naviguait sensuellement entre sa gorge et ses lèvres et ses râles de plaisir étouffés. Quelques coups de reins plus tard, son excitation portée à son comble par le bruit répété de leurs corps heurtant le mur, Colonnello maculait le torse de Reborn de sa jouissance. Les yeux noirs de son amant, hurlant sa propre extase, s'ancrèrent dans les siens, et de sentir Colonnello venir contre lui, il ne mit qu'une poignée de minutes avant de jouir à son tour.

Colonnello entreprit de se rhabiller.

« Ramasse ton parapluie, il est en train d'imbiber le tapis », ordonna-t-il en désignant d'un geste le parapluie en soie noire Armani de Reborn. Ce dernier, après avoir ôté posément ses chaussures, son pantalon et son boxer, ramassa le luxueux objet. Le faisant tourner lentement, il se mit à fredonner.

« Because when the sun shines, we'll shine together… Told you I'll be here forever… »

Colonnello secoua la tête en se débarrassant de ses chaussures, les rangeant avec celles de Reborn, qu'il venait d'attraper. Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de noter la splendide quoique récente érection de son amant, ce dernier l'avait une nouvelle fois plaqué contre le mur. Il entreprit patiemment de défaire Colonnello des vêtements qu'il estimait superflus - soient ceux qui empêchaient un accès direct à son pénis et, lorsque ce fut fait, il glissa licencieusement le parapluie humide contre ses cuisses.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ? »

Colonnello maudit sa voix, qu'il aurait voulu strictement agacée, d'être corrompue d'une raucité pleine de désir.

« Je m'apprête à ranger mon parapluie », répondit Reborn sur un ton d'évidence.

Et il approcha l'extrémité en noyer verni de l'intimité de son amant. Colonnello le repoussa vivement.

« Il faudra que tu comprennes un jour que tu ne peux pas tout mettre à cet endroit. »

Adroitement, il se saisit de Reborn et le fit pivoter de concert, paralysant à son tour son petit-ami. Aussitôt, comme si l'attente était un poison, Reborn leva une jambe et incita Colonnello à le pénétrer.

« Ça faisait longtemps », soupira-t-il avec une béatitude qui ne lui ressemblait pas et qu'il compensa en attirant sèchement son amant au plus profond de lui.

« Plus fort », asséna-t-il et Colonnello d'obéir, un peu surpris par l'ardeur de Reborn. Il savourait le parfum de sa peau mâle échauffée, ses dents qui s'accrochaient à sa mâchoire, ses baisers volatils et enivrants, tant est si bien qu'il se répandit en lui au bout de quelques minutes, que Reborn sembla juger insuffisantes, considérant le flamboiement de ses yeux sombres.

Colonnello s'agenouilla et le prit dans sa bouche, le suçant si lentement, si adroitement, que Reborn fut secoué d'extase le temps d'un seul gémissement.

Finalement, leur après-midi sous la couette se profilait bien. Satisfait, Colonnello rangea lui-même le parapluie.


	12. Sphère hérissée

Pairing : 1827.

Bonne lecture ^^

Un grand homme a dit "Ce n'est pas la sphère hérissée qui compte, mais le pétage de fion."

« Hum… »

Tsuna, un sourire béat incendiant ses traits, savourait avec extase le massage que lui prodiguait Hibari. Son dos était noué par leurs fréquents et sauvages ébats. Les mains assurées et précises de son amant le comblaient, détendant avec soin ses muscles douloureux, un à un, et caressant au passage ses fesses en boxer et ses cuisses douces et nues.

« Je t'aime… »

Hibari eut une expression de tendre satisfaction que Tsuna, à demi enfoui dans l'oreiller qu'il enlaçait juvénilement, ne put percevoir. Il effleura les omoplates de son petit-ami afin de le faire frissonner et, dégageant ses cheveux, embrassa sa nuque tiède.

« Tu es vraiment trop tendu… Il te faut un soin un peu plus violent, je pense. »

Il sentit Tsuna se raidir de crainte sous ses paumes.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je ferai attention. »

Cette promesse aurait laissé dubitative toute personne connaissant un tant soit peu Hibari, mais Tsuna conjuguait l'amour et la confiance, aussi le crut-il sans hésitation. Il attendit que son amant trouvât l'accessoire qui lui faisait défaut pour remédier à ses élancements, se remémorant qu'initialement, il ne souhaitait pas les lui avouer. C'étaient des braiments inopinés de douleur pendant le sexe qui avaient conduit Hibari à débusquer le problème et il avait contraint Tsuna à se soigner. Tout d'accord qu'il fût, Tsuna ne voulait cependant pas que quiconque le touchât en dehors d'Hibari et c'était pourquoi son amant en personne jouait les kinésithérapeutes.

Tsuna soupira de bienêtre quand Hibari caressa délicatement sa joue et embrassa son front. Puis le contraste avec une nouvelle sensation le roidit totalement. Mélange de déchirure et de broyage, l'instrument torturait sa peau, diffusant la souffrance à travers sa chair. Par ailleurs, Hibari lui prodiguait force caresses et baisers, manifestant sa volonté d'amoindrir les tourments de Tsuna.

Après de longues minutes de traitement, ce dernier s'était accommodé aux sensations désagréables, fondues dans son esprit à celles plaisantes en un paresseux tourbillon de saveurs piquantes. Hibari frottait doucement son bassin contre ses fesses, follement excité par les gémissements qu'il poussait, inspirés initialement par la douleur et plus troubles à mesure que le plaisir grandissait. Cette marque de désir précipita la rupture et Tsuna perdit le fil de décence qui guidait habituellement ses actes, retrouvant l'être d'instincts, masochiste et sans honte, qu'il pouvait incarner auprès d'Hibari seul.

Il se cambra quand Hibari tira son boxer le long de ses jambes, embrassant ses reins et appliquant la minuscule sphère hérissée destinée aux massages sur ses côtés, légèrement, suscitant le frémissement plutôt que la peine. Finalement, il l'apposa à nouveau sur la nuque contractée de Tsuna, le masturbant de l'autre main après avoir extrait son propre sexe de ses vêtements qui frottait alors contre les fesses si attrayantes de son amant. D'un seul mouvement souple et adroit, il se glissa en lui. Tsuna était perclus de sensations contraires : âpreté de la sphère sur sa peau, chaleur du pénis d'Hibari en lui, éclat de sa fureur traduite en coups de hanches, précaution manifestée par les roulements contenus de la sphère qu'il lui faisait subir, ne souhaitant pas le blesser. Du moins, pas ainsi.

Cette myriades de perceptions diverses corrompit entièrement Tsuna et son corps s'embrasa d'une extase diabolique. Affecté par son plaisir, Hibari subit à son tour les affres délectables de la jouissance. Pantelant, il lâcha la sphère et enlaça Tsuna, parsemant sans discontinuer son épiderme doux de baisers volatils et passionnés. Puis, de la main gauche, il palpa les muscles dorsaux de son amant.

« Tout est à refaire », annonça-t-il résolument.

Tsuna ne fut pas maintenu longtemps dans l'ignorance de ce que signifiaient ces mots : quelques secondes plus tard, Hibari le retournait et s'emparait de lui, toute velléité médicale dissoute.


	13. Tentacule

Pairing : 100x69.

Voilà qui change du 1827 ^^

Bonne lecture.

Rokudô Mukuro possédait entre autres objets d'un goût discutable un poulpe en plastique. Byakuran, son adorable et licencieux amant, honnissait cet animal. Il le fixait avec une haine certaine depuis de longues minutes et lorsque Mukuro rentra, l'enlaçant et posant suavement ses lèvres sur les siennes en s'installant sur ses genoux, il ne cessa pas de détailler son ennemi.

« Tu essaies encore de détruire Tommy par la pensée ? »

Byakuran ne chercha même pas à nier et il passa une main intrusive sous les vêtements de son petit-ami. Cependant qu'il caressait le téton droit de Mukuro avec une lenteur sadique, ce dernier l'embrassa langoureusement.

« Ce poulpe ne t'a rien fait. »

Byakuran émit un gémissement de contestation, mais la bouche de Mukuro, asservissant la sienne, lui interdit d'exprimer plus en avant son désaccord. Il sentit ses doigts qui plongeaient dans son boxer et il renonça à contester la présence de Tommy.

« J'ai envie que tu me baises… », susurra Mukuro sans cesser de le masturber. Un sourire cruel naquit sur le visage de Byakuran et il massa les fesses de son compagnon, lentement, avant de glisser un index à l'intérieur.

« Hum, oui, vas-y… »

Byakuran allongea Mukuro sous lui. Il le dévêtit lentement et au moment où il s'apprêtait à le pénétrer, il se retourna vers Tommy. Avec une stupeur mâtinée d'impatience, Mukuro le vit se saisir du poulpe et enduire avec luxure un de ses tentacules de salive.

« J'apprends à aimer Tommy… »

Il l'enfonça en Mukuro et son amant eut un sourire enjôleur.

« Tu veux me baiser avec Tommy ? »

Byakuran ne répondit qu'en mouvant le tentacule. Le rythme suave qu'il lui imprimait faisait rouler la tête de Mukuro en tout sens. Il s'essoufflait, pantelait, gémissait tout en striant la peau ivoirine de son amant de griffures. Pour autant, un sourire satisfait, quelque peu condescendant, ornait immuablement son beau visage altier. Byakuran, une expression similaire d'arrogance mâtinant le feu ardent de ses profonds yeux mauves, lui mordit la lèvre inférieure cependant qu'il enfonçait puissamment le tentacule en lui, une ultime fois, accueillant d'un long baiser l'orgasme de Mukuro. Lequel, avec une gratitude qui n'émaillait en rien sa suffisance, le poussa en arrière et entreprit de le faire jouir à son tour.

« Tu sais, je crois que j'aime bien Tommy, maintenant… »

Byakuran n'eut même pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir que Mukuro souriait et, oubliant tout à fait le poulpe, feu son ennemi, il se laissa aller entièrement au plaisir.


	14. Bulot

Bon, l'incongruité précédente étant relativement courte, je mets celle-ci de concert. Attendez-vous à un lemon peu ragoûtant, nonobstant.

Note stupide : ce OS a été écrit pendant l'écoute de la chanson How to save a life de The Fray, remixée pour la circonstance en « How to save a whelk » avec, commentaire de ma meilleure amie « ah, là, il dit que son whelk est amer ! ». Ceci est l'origine malsaine de ce qui va suivre.

Pairing : Reborn x Colonnello.

Au demeurant, bonne lecture =D

« On va restaurant, ce soir ? demanda Reborn depuis le canapé.

-Pourquoi ? interrogea Colonnello, qui achevait de ranger les courses dans les placards.

-Pas envie de faire la cuisine.

-Je voulais te faire du poulet façon texane.

-Demain.

-Tu n'auras rien à faire, promis…

-J'ai envie de fruits de mer.

-Soit. Je vais monter prendre une douche alors.

-Tu veux que je vienne t'aider ? »

La voix de Reborn s'était faite enjôleuse. Colonnello soupira, mais il souriait.

Lorsqu'il redescendit, une demi-heure plus tard, il vit que Reborn s'était changé et, pour le plaisir de sentir son parfum, il posa un baiser dans son cou. Il était tellement peu accoutumé à vivre une relation officielle avec lui que tout avait encore le goût de culpabilité de leur liaison clandestine.

Reborn sembla indifférent, mais ses yeux eurent cette lueur dorée de contentement si familière. Tous deux savaient que quitter leurs petites-amies respectives n'avaient pas été une erreur ; seulement de l'honnêteté, avoir le courage de prendre la bonne décision et d'être heureux même si cela devait endommager d'autres liens.

« The Lobster ? », proposa Reborn. C'était son restaurant de fruits de mer favori dans les environs.

Colonnello acquiesça et retint un sourire lorsque la main de Reborn atterrit sur ses fesses, alors qu'ils gagnaient sa Lamborghini.

« Tes bulots sont bons ? », interrogea Colonnello, jaugeant l'expression vaguement dégoutée de son compagnon.

« Trop amers », lâcha ce dernier d'un ton sentencieux.

« Hum, commande autre chose », suggéra son amant avec diplomatie en avalant une gorgée de vin. L'éclairage au lustre donnait à ses yeux des lueurs couleur topaze pour le moins excitantes.

« On part », asséna Reborn.

« Déjà ? questionna Colonnello avec circonspection. C'était une entrée, c'est seulement censé préfigurer quelque chose de meilleur.

-Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, la suite va te plaire encore plus… », énonça Reborn d'une voix chargée d'intentions licencieuses. Colonnello se borna à hausser les épaules. Il laissa Reborn régler leur addition tandis qu'il savourait la caresse de la nuit. L'aspect capricieux du caractère de son amant n'était pas une nouveauté et, autrefois, il avait été plus que séduit par son imprévisibilité, avant de se lasser de l'indécision chronique de Reborn, et du pénible manque de fiabilité qui en découlait. Aujourd'hui, il demeurait prudent mais avait cessé de s'en irriter. Accepter l'autre tel qu'il était, n'était-ce pas l'un des critères majeurs de réussite, dans un couple ?

Un bras langoureusement passé autour de sa taille, un menton posé sur son épaule avec un radieux mélange d'insolence et de chaleur et la sensation troublante d'une érection au travers du tissu l'assaillirent conjointement ; Reborn était de nouveau à ses côtés, revenu avec la discrétion d'un souffle.

« Rentrons…

-J'ai le sentiment qu'on ne va pas achever ce dîner avant un long, long, long moment… railla-t-il.

-Hum, je t'aime… », murmura Reborn pour toute réponse en grignotant son cou, alors qu'ils avançaient maladroitement vers sa voiture. L'entendre répéter avec autant naturel qu'il l'aimait sapa chez Colonnello toute velléité de résistance. « Tu conduis…, susurra Reborn en passant une main dans son pantalon.

-Si tu veux, mais pour que l'on rentre en vie, tu dois arrêter ça…

-Alors ne rentrons pas. »

Et Reborn d'assortir ses paroles d'une main glissée dans le pantalon de Colonnello.

« Tu ne peux pas te retenir vingt minutes ?

-Non… »

Il se pencha et lapa le sexe de son amant avec plus d'entrain qu'il l'aurait fait avec un bulot, quelque goûteux qu'il fût, tout en tirant ses vêtements le long de ses jambes pour faciliter sa tâche.

« Oh, Reborn… »

Le susnommé se redressa, le caressant avec habilité simultanément, et ses yeux brillaient de joie. Colonnello s'attendrit. Reborn lui avait brisé le cœur à de nombreuses reprises, l'avait maltraité des années durant, l'avait fait souffrir comme personne et pourtant, il était indéniable qu'il était follement amoureux de lui, aujourd'hui comme jamais auparavant.

« J'ai gardé de quoi nous souvenir de cette soirée », glissa celui-ci entre deux coups de langue languissants. Les yeux de Colonnello s'écarquillèrent de stupeur lorsque Reborn tira de sa poche un bulot enveloppé dans une serviette en soie.

« Il est trop amer pour être mangé, mais pour autre chose… »

Et le sourire qu'il arborait laissait présager le pire.

« Reborn, qu'est-ce tu… »

La question de Colonnello mourut lorsqu'il vit Reborn arracher la chair hors de sa coquille et l'insérer en lui.

« Putain, c'est dégueulasse, Reborn ! »

Néanmoins, toute étrange qu'elle fût, la sensation du bulot en lui était plaisante. S'il parvenait à abstraire le fait qu'il s'agissait d'un fruit de mer.

« Tu préfèrerais autre chose ? », interrogea son amant, l'œil concupiscent et brillant d'appétit.

Colonnello le poussa doucement du poing, ôta de son intimité le bulot auquel il jeta un regard de dégoût avant de le remettre sagement dans sa serviette et d'embrasser son compagnon avait toute l'intensité possible.

« Je te veux, toi », lâcha-t-il avec assurance et il dévêtit à la hâte Reborn.

Oublieux du lieu où ils se trouvaient, Colonnello accueillit la pénétration avec reconnaissance. C'était l'un des seuls gestes qui avait traversé toutes les phases de leur tumultueuse relation, constante faite de plaisir et, bien trop souvent, d'acrimonie. La jalousie, la vengeance, la colère, le reproche l'avaient motivé autant que l'amour, la tendresse, la complicité, la fièvre.

« Han, Colonnello… »

Reborn gémit de plaisir. Etre au plus profond de l'homme qu'il aimait, le faire se cambrer dans ses bras, écouter sa voix se perdre dans les aigus, sentir la pression de ses ongles dans la chair de son dos… Il jouit. Et Colonnello de l'imiter.

« Tu es tellement beau… », soupira son amant.

En réponse de quoi, Colonnello le mordit. C'était sa façon à lui de signifier qu'il n'appréciait pas les bulots dans le postérieur.


	15. Menottes

Apparait dans ce OS le petit frère d'Hibari, dont je tiens à rappeler qu'évidemment il n'appartient pas au manga. Tel qu'il a été inventé, il a environ une dizaine d'années, a un gros brother-complex (et, conséquemment, déteste Tsuna), se comporte tel un mini-Mukuro. A savoir également, il possède un Harraps dont il use pour faire régner la justice (du moins, la notion toute personnelle qu'il en a). Il a une sœur jumelle qui aime Hibari tout autant que lui mais qui ne jouit pas de la même considération et qui n'entre pas en compte ici. Ceci excepté, il s'agit d'un 1827 des plus classiques ^^

« Hibari… soupira Tsuna, heureux.

-Ne me manque pas de respect. »

Il mordit dans la chair tendre de l'épaule de son amant.

« Hibari-sama, excusez-moi.

-Voilà qui est mieux. »

Il caressa la marque rouge et humide de morsure que ses dents venaient de créer. Puis il saisit en une seule main les poignets graciles de Tsuna et, après avoir fouillé quelques instants dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet, en retira des menottes avec lesquelles il attacha son amant au montant de son lit.

« Hurle que tu m'appartiens… », susurra Hibari et, sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il plongea entre ses cuisses nues pour le préparer avec la langue. L'obéissance fut aussi naturelle à Tsuna que le plaisir qui jaillit en lui et il cria la possession avec l'évidence de l'habitude. Hibari, éminemment satisfait, se redressa et le fit taire, ses doigts achevant de malmener les nerfs de son petit-ami.

« Prenez-moi… », gémit sonorement Tsuna, sans aucune pudeur. Il avait totalement omis qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans la demeure.

Hibari se déchaina. Il aimait contempler le visage bouleversé de plaisir de Tsuna, ses paupières papillonnantes et ses prunelles embuées d'émotion. Il s'enfonça en lui vivement et son amant hoqueta. Ils s'embrassèrent. Hibari lapa consciencieusement le filet de salive qui courrait sur la joue veloutée de Tsuna. Pudiquement, ce dernier baissa les yeux et Hibari dut le contraire à les relever en lui mordillant les tétons jusqu'au cri.

« Tsunayoshi… Tu ne dois voir que moi pendant que je te baise. »

Hibari assortit ces mots d'un coup de rein violent.

« Hum… Aaaah… Je vous aime… Oh… Oui… Hibari-sama… »

L'orgasme secoua entièrement le corps frêle de Tsuna et il se colla à son amant avec vigueur, sentant la chaleur humide de sa propre ivresse se déverser en lui. Hibari, essoufflé, embrassa son cou avec douceur. Les poignets de Tsuna étaient écarlates, meurtris par les menottes.

« Veux-tu être libéré ?

-Je désire n'être jamais loin de vous : vous appartenir est mon but le plus vif. »

Hibari l'embrassa à nouveau et détacha les menottes. Tsuna se nicha contre lui et l'enlaça, respirant le parfum érotique et mâle de sa peau moite. Son amant passa une main apaisante dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant doucement. La suave torpeur qui suit le sexe effréné les entourait.

Soudain, la porte de la chambre d'Hibari s'ouvrit. Son jeune frère, Hiwai, y pénétra d'un air décidé et agacé.

« Kyo-nii-chan… énonça-t-il de sa voix trainante et boudeuse. Rends-moi mes menottes. »

Il bondit souplement sur le lit et s'avança à quatre pattes jusqu'à son frère, ignorant Tsuna dont il écrasa les jambes sans ménagement. Il tendit à Hibari une paire de menottes en métal, luisantes. Hibari considéra celles qu'il tenait encore en main, en plastique gris clair, juvénile imitation de son jouet sexuel favori.

« Comment se fait-il que les miennes soient en ta possession ? », demanda-t-il à son frère. Hiwai eut une grimace de culpabilité et de défiance mêlées, puis son visage prit l'expression innocente et enjôleuse dont il usait pour amadouer Hibari.

« Je voulais montrer à Ryunosuke comment font les membres du Comité et il s'est moqué de mes menottes parce qu'elles étaient en plastique, alors j'ai pris les tiennes… »

Tsuna fut le seul à se formaliser de l'image irréaliste de violence qu'avait Hiwai du Comité et de l'agressif comportement qui en découlait auprès de ses camarades.

« Comment as-tu su que c'était le moment pour les récupérer ? » Ce disant, Hibari faisait tourner le jouet au bout de son index, un bras confiant passé autour de Tsuna. Ce dernier avait remonté le drap jusqu'à son menton, pudiquement. Hiwai semblait indifférent, son regard fixé avec adoration sur son frère. Ignorant une fois de plus la présence de Tsuna, il se blottit contre le torse marmoréen et livra son explication.

« Quand Sawada - le nom était prononcé avec mépris - est attaché au lit, il cogne contre le mur et je sais quand c'est fini. »

Hibari eut une fugace ébauche de sourire et, repoussant doucement son frère, il lui rendit ses menottes tout en récupérant sa paire avant d'embrasser Tsuna sur les lèvres, tendrement mais fermement. Hiwai contint son dégout, comprenant que son frère lui signifiait la force de son lien avec son petit ami, et quitta la pièce en maugréant.

Tsuna formula finalement une question qui le taraudait.

« Que crois-tu qu'il ait fait à ce Ryunosuke ?

-Que crois-tu que j'aurais fait à sa place ? », répondit aussitôt Hibari.

Troublé, Tsuna se nicha contre son épaule. Hibari souriait.


	16. Dynamite

Pairing : 8059.

Dans une review, la dynamite avait été évoquée, avec une certaine crainte semble-t-il. Eh bien la voici ^^

Bonne lecture.

Gokudera était un garçon à l'agressivité reconnue et, entre autres accessoires qui lui conféraient son image de _bad boy_, il avait toujours sur lui quelques bâtons de dynamite de la meilleure qualité qu'il existât. Or, lors d'un long après-midi de désœuvrement, cependant que Yamamoto s'entrainait, que Tsuna exécutait des travaux d'intérêts généraux pour le Comité sous la surveillance acérée d'Hibari et que Dino emmenait Fûta à la piscine, il observa l'un desdits bâtons, cherchant mentalement à établir un plan en trois phases qui mettait en jeu l'impact thermique, la salinité de l'air et autres paramètres abscons propres aux chimistes, il lui vint à l'esprit que l'objet, de par sa forme, ressemblait de façon troublante à un sex toy. Un bref rougissement altéra l'expression de haute concentration intellectuelle de son visage. Il souhaitait replacer la dynamite dans sa poche, mais ne pouvait en détacher le regard, une possibilité nouvelle incluant le bâton qui pourrait l'aider à dissiper son ennui et raccourcirait les minutes d'attente qui se profilaient jusqu'à ce que Yamamoto achevât son entrainement.

Les vestiaires étaient bien évidemment déserts et il entendait vaguement les joueurs qui criaient sur le terrain, entre quelques beuglements cavaliers de leur coach, ainsi que les voix stridentes des filles venues acclamer l'équipe. Une voix en lui suggéra perfidement que sa place était parmi elles, tandis qu'une autre imposait à son esprit des images de plus en plus précises à propos du bâton de dynamite.

Finalement, il céda et, ouvrant son pantalon, glissa le bâton à l'intérieur. Il se sentit gêné, quoi que seul, d'être déjà raide. Au moment où il allait atteindre son intimité, la porte des vestiaires s'ouvrit à la volée sur un Yamamoto essoufflé, aux joues rougies par l'effort, ses cheveux humides suavement ébouriffés. Gokudera tressaillit de désir et balança la dynamite au loin. Yamamoto s'avança vers lui avec un grand sourire, avant de réaliser que son pantalon était défait et que Gokudera bandait.

« J'ai fini l'entrainement avec un peu d'avance, nous avons une dizaine de minutes avant que les autres arrivent », lança-t-il, les yeux pétillants.

Gokudera acquiesça, tirant sur son pantalon avec voracité. Il enveloppa le sexe ainsi libéré de son amant de sa bouche avide et Yamamoto gémit. Il fut contraint d'appuyer ses mains contre le mur pour s'équilibrer tant le plaisir le faisait vaciller. Quelques instants plus tard, Gokudera se recula. Son travail préalable de lubrification était terminé. Yamamoto se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa passionnément, cependant qu'il descendait son jean le long de ses cuisses pour mieux relever les jambes de son amant. Ce baiser était le manifeste de son amour : aussi pressés étaient-ils, il ne pouvait résister à cet éclat de tendresse au cœur de la bestialité. Gokudera feula lorsque Yamamoto se glissa en lui, et il se mit à haleter. Il inspirait des bouffées violentes de l'odeur de son petit-ami. Yamamoto frémissait de plaisir, pas seulement du fait de ses mouvements du bassin, mais également parce que Gokudera léchait son cou transpirant avec volupté. Il crut l'entendre marmonner « dynamite-moi le cul », mais il n'en était pas vraiment certain. Ils jouirent à quelques instants d'intervalles et Yamamoto venait de mettre un premier pied dans la douche lorsque ses coéquipiers pénétrèrent dans le vestiaire, guère étonnés d'y trouver Gokudera, lequel feignait de lisser sa chemise avec nonchalance, se baladant dans le vestiaire à la recherche de la dynamite qu'il avait jetée.


	17. Love fluid

Pairing : 1827.

L'expression love fluid est extraite du one-shot intitulé Au coin de la rue en VF, de Kawai Toko. Le départ de tout ceci a bien évidemment été un fou-rire monumental. Bonne lecture !

Alors qu'il lisait un livre de contes, Tsuna avait rencontré les mots « philtre d'amour ». Dans l'épais ouvrage, une souillon très belle mais également très pauvre fabriquait ledit philtre suivant une recette compliquée que lui avait confiée sa grand-mère avant son trépas. La jeune fille fit boire ce philtre à celui qu'elle aimait, le prince du royaume, et celui-ci tomba follement amoureux d'elle. Alors ils se marièrent, et lorsque le philtre cessa de produire son effet, le prince réalisa que la jeune souillon était celle qu'il avait toujours attendue. Ils vécurent heureux pour toujours. Fin.

Tsuna se voyait parfaitement dans le rôle de la princesse, s'imaginant passer de Tsunaze à un garçon populaire, brillant et sagace en un coup de baguette, soit sa vision toute personnelle du rôle de princesse. Puis il songea au seul être qu'il aurait voulu avoir pour prince. Hibari Kyôya. Il en avait à son sens toutes les qualités. Une beauté foudroyante, un port altier, une tenue à toute épreuve, une élégance sans pareille… Et cela ne se limitait pas aux caractéristiques physiques. Hibari était intelligent, sérieux, perspicace. De plus, Tsuna était persuadé qu'il était tellement riche qu'il vivait dans un palais de type occidental, avec jardins à la française et pièces d'eau carrelées. Il aurait aimé y passer ses journées, vêtu de tenues sur-mesure, à préparer pour son bienaimé de délicieuses pâtisseries.

Et ce fut ainsi que l'idée de faire un philtre d'amour vint à Tsuna. Sur une terrible méprise qui n'avait d'autre explication que son anglais bancal, il l'intitula « love fluid ». Il concocta une mixture à la couleur brunâtre peu réjouissante qui évoquait sans conteste une boue épaisse et dont l'odeur n'était pas sans rappeler celle de la viande trop cuite. Perclus dans son monde enchanté, Tsuna ne fut pas découragé par l'aspect répugnant de son philtre, qu'il versa dans un thermos, lui-même emballé maladroitement (quoiqu'il ait tenté d'y mettre le plus de soin possible) dans du papier de soie rose pâle et mauve. L'ensemble, avec des grandes volutes panachées, était noué d'un ruban violet en velours. Du fait de ce paquet incongru, Hibari eut quelque réticence à l'ouvrir devant les membres du Comité et il attendit que vînt le soir.

De son côté, Tsuna patientait, essayant de prendre l'attitude langoureuse d'une future princesse que le destin réunira sous peu avec son aimé, ce qui consistait pour lui à s'allonger sur son lit, vêtu d'une chemise bleu marine et de son unique jean.

Hibari, s'il avait été dans sa nature de le faire, aurait sans doute éclaté de rire en lisant la carte que Tsuna avait jointe à son œuvre. « Dear Hibari-san, this is some love fluid for you. Love, Sawada Tsunayoshi. » Au lieu de quoi, son visage esquissa une brève expression d'amusement, tant due à l'écriture abominable de Tsuna qu'au contenu improbable du message. Il ouvrit le thermos et renonça à en goûter le contenu, dont l'odeur s'était faite plus forte au fil des heures et invitait plus à vomir qu'à aimer. Toutefois, comme son éducation le lui imposait, il entreprit de rendre à Tsuna une visite de courtoisie, dans le but avoué de le remercier pour ce présent incompréhensible et, plus souterrainement, d'en entrevoir le sens.

De fait, Tsuna crut qu'Hibari était sous l'effet de son philtre lorsqu'il lui ouvrit et il lui adressa son plus radieux sourire, se plaquant contre son torse en soupirant de bien-être. Hibari fut quelque peu décontenancé. D'autant qu'il sembla entendre « mon prince » murmuré avec une voix éperdue d'amour. Il détacha précautionneusement les bras de Tsuna qui cerclaient sa taille et tenta de vérifier si le garçon avait bu ou fumé. Or, rien de tel ne se lisait dans les yeux écarquillés et brillants de bonheur de Tsuna. Seulement une dévotion dévorante qui inspira à Hibari des idées déraisonnables. Il les tut avec toute la maitrise qui était la sienne.

« Je ne comprends pas, Tsunayoshi, le sens de cette _soupe_ que tu m'as envoyé. »

Tsuna blêmit. Il recula d'un pas, soudainement consumé de crainte.

« Le… le love fluid ? »

Hibari eut un sourire. Tsuna sentit une chaleur étrange se propager dans son ventre qui n'atténuait pas son sentiment d'insécurité.

« Love fluid ne signifie pas philtre d'amour.

-Oh ! »

Une réelle surprise, presque douloureuse, se peignit sur les traits de Tsuna. Il était pareil à un enfant auquel on annonce la non-existence du Père Noël.

« Mais alors, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

Une lueur dangereusement carnassière s'alluma dans le regard sombre d'Hibari.

« Je peux te montrer, Tsunayoshi… »

Hibari se rapprocha. Tsuna se laissa envelopper par l'aura d'assurance qu'il dégageait, inspirant avec avidité son odeur.

« Je… je veux bien… »

Visiblement, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'attendait. Hibari envisagea un instant les répercussions que cela pourrait avoir, tant pour Tsuna que pour lui-même, mais étant singulièrement dépourvue de morale, il choisit de les ignorer. Et, même si le fait de céder à ses pulsions répugnait un peu le control-freak qui était en lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer que son dernier coït remontait à des temps ancestraux et qu'il tenait là une merveilleuse occasion d'y remédier. En outre, Tsuna lui inspirait depuis bien longtemps des désirs dont la crudité n'égalait que l'intensité.

« On devrait aller dans ta chambre… »

Tsuna acquiesça et monta les escaliers. Hibari, après s'être déchaussé poliment, le suivit. Son regard était obstinément vrillé aux fesses de son compagnon, indécemment mises en valeur par son jean sombre et moulant. Tsuna avait retroussé les manches de sa chemise, ce qui lui donnait un air confiant et décontracté inédit. Lequel, dans l'esprit retors d'Hibari, attestait qu'il était en mesure de survivre à ce qu'il allait lui faire.

« Voilà », dit timidement Tsuna en désignant sa chambre. Hibari, peu familier des meubles bon marché, du désordre ou même d'une décoration qui ne devait rien aux soins d'un professionnel, essaya de se familiariser avec ce nouveau milieu.

Il s'assit sur le lit de Tsuna, lequel fut troublé par la présence d'Hibari, l'homme de ses rêves, son _prince_ dans l'antre familier qu'était sa chambre.

« Viens me rejoindre, Tsunayoshi. »

Le désinvolte détachement des syllabes de son prénom tel que le prononçait Hibari le fit frissonner et il obéit docilement. Il se plaça à une distance certaine du jeune homme, qui ne semblait pas apprécier. Conséquemment il se rapprocha de lui et caressa lentement sa joue, avant de le plaquer en arrière, penché au-dessus de lui comme un loup sur le point de mordre. Tsuna en eut le souffle coupé. Il ne pouvait rien voir d'autre que le regard fixe et brûlant d'Hibari, sentir d'autre parfum que le sien, entêtant, ouïr d'autre son que son souffle qui échouait tièdement sur son cou. Emporté par un tourbillon de sensations inédites, Tsuna combla la distance entre eux et colla ses lèvres contre celles d'Hibari. Le baiser ne fut pas long, mais il le laissa pantois. Les prunelles d'Hibari avait une couleur si sombre que la pupille ne se distinguait plus de l'iris. Sa main sinua dans les cheveux soyeux de Tsuna, se délectant des frissons qui courraient sur sa peau. Et il l'embrassa à nouveau. Ce jeu lent et sensuel se prolongea Tsuna y mettait toute sa ferveur et Hibari y éprouvait sa patience.

Lorsque ce dernier posa ses lèvres sur sa pomme d'Adam, il laissa échapper un gémissement. Ceci signa la fin d'un long et dense moment de tendresse, éveillant dans les reins d'Hibari un irrépressible besoin d'ardeur. Il cala un coussin sous la tête de Tsuna et entreprit de déboutonner sa chemise, son regard implacable plongé dans le sien. Le garçon semblait à nouveau pétri par la conviction qu'il vivait dans un conte de fées, croyant de tout son être qu'Hibari était un prince et que les mots « love fluid » recouvrait un des mystères les plus doux de l'amour.

Sa chemise gisait au sol et Hibari, après s'être défait de sa veste, enlevait la sienne. Tsuna, embrumé d'un désir qu'il ne savait nommer, voyait se profiler son torse marmoréen, d'une perfection confondante. Il passa un index admiratif sur son pectoral gauche, contourna doucement le téton, puis le nombril, pour finalement suivre la ligne de poils bruns qui courrait jusqu'au boxer noir d'Hibari. Il s'arrêta, indécis. Hibari le dévisagea et ouvrit son jean. Il sentit la main de Tsuna trembler contre sa peau, de façon de plus en plus vive à mesure qu'il faisait glisser le vêtement le long de ses jambes. Puis il officia de même avec le slip de Tsuna, une délicate confection de coton imprimée de fraises souriantes.

Hibari sourit à demi au regard des joues empourprées de gêne de son compagnon. Il passa une main nonchalante sur son torse avant de se saisir de son érection et Tsuna sentit son esprit quitter son corps pour aller flotter dans quelques hauteurs inexplorées lorsque l'homme de ses rêves commença à exécuter une fellation. La bouche d'Hibari semblait douée d'un instinct propre à le faire panteler. Rapidement, il ne put plus contenir ses gémissements, qui emplirent la pièce et lui donnèrent l'impression d'être encore plus proche d'Hibari.

Lequel lui offrit son premier orgasme avec un naturel saisissant, essuyant sa bouche avec une distinction impériale alors que Tsuna tentait vaillamment de reprendre son souffle en inspirant d'avides goulées d'air.

Hibari aurait alors pu expliquer à Tsuna ce qu'était le love fluid, mais ses propres besoins étaient loin d'être satisfaits et plus son compagnon prenait du plaisir, plus grandissait en lui l'envie de le dépuceler.

« Détends-toi », susurra-t-il en caressant volatilement les hanches de Tsuna, son ventre doux et ses cuisses délicates. Puis il se défit de ses vêtements, appréciant le regard excité que Tsuna dardait sur son corps fuselé. Il s'allongea contre lui, lentement, savourant la sensation familière et plus éprouvée depuis trop longtemps d'un corps nu contre le sien. Laquelle se trouvait être inédite pour Tsuna et il essayait de juguler les pulsions qui le traversaient et lui tournaient la tête, l'incitant à se lover plus étroitement encore contre Hibari, à se frotter contre lui comme un chaton docile pour obtenir encore ce sentiment grisant de ne vivre qu'à travers lui. Sa propre maladresse lui semblait compensée par l'assurance, la fluidité des gestes d'Hibari.

« Tu me fais confiance, Tsunayoshi ? »

Il hocha la tête affirmativement et regarda avec innocence son prince porter à sa bouche deux doigts qu'il suçota avant de les glisser entre ses jambes. La surprise égala le ressenti désagréable de ces doigts glissés en lui et Hibari le masturba de sa main libre afin de le distraire. Lentement, Tsuna s'habituait à ce flot paresseux de perceptions, une sorte de sauvagerie ancestrale incendiant ses reins qui le poussait à faire des mouvements suggestifs du bassin. Subitement, quoique d'une façon imprécise, il sut ce qui allait se produire. Il était la princesse, à qui des choses merveilleuses arrivaient grâce à l'existence de ce prince qu'était Hibari et sa foi en lui était totale. Ils allaient ne faire qu'un, s'offrir l'un à l'autre pour sanctifier leur amour.

Lentement, Hibari le pénétra. Tsuna en était bouleversé et l'expression traversée de surprise, de douleur et d'amour fougueux qui fleurit sur son visage fit prendre conscience à Hibari de sa méprise. Son envie de sexe n'était qu'un prétexte. Il avait laissé les semaines courir sans souffrir du manque et son désir brutal pour Tsuna ne l'était pas autant qu'il voulait bien le croire. En vérité, s'ajoutait à cette envie de ravager son corps pâle de plaisir, celle, presque honteuse pour lui, de le chérir comme il ne l'avait jamais fait avec qui que ce fût jusqu'à ce jour. Il se refusait encore à admettre la réalité en ces termes, mais il était amoureux, et c'était bien évidemment une chose qu'il n'avait su prévoir, qu'il ne pouvait empêcher ou contrôler. Et par ailleurs, il s'efforçait malgré lui d'en tirer le meilleur.

« Hi… Hibari… »

Il accéda à la requête tacite de Tsuna et se mut lentement. Les yeux de son amant étaient perlés de larmes qui exprimaient une joie pure, disaient sans mot aucun qu'il était comblé et ne souhaitait pas se soustraire à la douleur lancinante qui enveloppait son ventre, car elle s'accompagnait du plaisir radieux d'appartenir de tout son corps à Hibari.

Les mouvements de bassin de ce dernier prirent de l'ampleur, accompagnés des cris d'appréciation de Tsuna, qui croissaient en intensité. La chaleur roulait en un long fleuve à travers leurs reins. Hibari savourait la saine crispation de ses muscles à mesure qu'il allait et venait dans le corps tiède et doux de son amant enamouré, lequel exprimait sa volupté en une profusion délectable de gémissements, caressant le corps musclé de son prince avec extase.

« Tsuna… »

Le grondement rauque précéda de peu l'orgasme et Hibari vit les yeux de son compagnon briller de félicité à l'idée qu'ils partageaient tout. Tsuna s'agrippa vigoureusement à lui, poussant un long halètement aigu lorsqu'Hibari vint en lui, le rejoignant rapidement dans la jouissance. Il était emporté par un torrent de plaisir pur, se tortillant de ravissement. Hibari, attendri, quoique son visage demeurât inexpressif, observait cet être fragile qui remettait entre ses mains destructrices tout ce qu'il possédait, lui faisait don de son âme par amour et par crédulité.

Le sperme de Tsuna maculait son torse, soulevé par son souffle irrégulier. Hibari, frôlant volontairement son téton, en préleva un peu et le porta à sa bouche, indifférent au goût amer, les yeux pétillants d'un éclat sardonique.

« C'est ça, le love fluid. »

Tsuna s'empourpra d'embarras. Il enlaça Hibari de toutes ses forces cependant que le chagrin envahissait son regard.

« Ne t'en fais pas, j'avais déjà bien assez de raisons pour t'aimer. »

Et Tsuna de retrouver le sourire, intimement convaincu que les contes existaient bel et bien.

Bonus inutile :

« Hey Tsuna, tu veux voir mon gros tonfa ?

-Oh oui Hibari-san ! »


	18. Carotte et alpin crétin

Pairing : Spanner x Shôichi

A la base, cette Incongruité devait contenir carotte et _lapin crétin_, mais une faute de frappe plus tard, et voilà le produit fini.

Bonne lecture.

Pris d'une fringale impromptue, Shôichi traversa le quartier général en direction des cuisines, dont il ouvrit distraitement les placards. Des sbires de basse envergure étaient massés devant un écran de télévision. Ils suivaient avec une attention démesurée - de l'avis de Shôichi - un poignant reportage sur les personnes rousses. Un adolescent anglais à la chevelure d'un orange vif clamait avec vigueur qu'il avait une âme au moment où il attrapait son encas, une carotte. La coïncidence ne le troubla pas et il s'éloigna.

Ayant rejoint sa chambre, il s'allongea sur son lit en méditant, suçotant sa carotte d'un air distrait. Quelques minutes plus tard, Spanner s'asseyait auprès de lui, nullement refroidi par son regard morne et indifférent. Shôichi l'ignorait, s'avançant dans les méandres de son propre esprit - il élaborait mentalement un nouveau robot. Aussi ne remarqua-t-il pas le regard de plus en plus luisant de convoitise de Spanner, ni ses pupilles qui se dilataient lentement, de la même façon qu'il ne réalisait pas que sa manière de consommer sa carotte était hautement suggestive. En effet, il la faisait aller et venir dans sa bouche avec indolence, ses lèvres s'arrondissant autour de la chair orange, qu'il mordillait par instants. Il en avalait alors quelques parcelles et déglutissait avec une gourmandise distante. Tout cela éveillait chez Spanner des appétits d'un genre hautement licencieux. Il posa sa main sur la cuisse de Shôichi, lequel sursauta et darda sur lui un regard franchement dédaigneux. Puis ses yeux vert sombre se troublèrent lorsqu'il comprit ce que Spanner attendait de lui. Du sexe. Et pas seulement une poignée de caresses vagues et de baisers passionnées, mais bien un long et ardent coït, cette fois-ci. Il pouvait le lire sans doute possible dans ses pupilles claires.

« Spanner… »

Sa voix était inquiète et excitée. La bestialité qu'il lisait dans l'attitude de fauve de son compagnon, presque contraire à son flegme coutumier, attisait avec force les échos trainants de désir qui l'habitaient toujours plus ou moins en sa présence. D'ordinaire, ils étaient secondaires, enfouis sous des considérations plus intéressantes, mais prenaient aujourd'hui l'intensité qu'ont les priorités.

« Oui ? »

Le ton de Spanner était étrangement aimable, comme s'il s'agissait de masquer son désir grandissant sous une badinerie courtoise. Il passa un index nonchalant sur sa joue veloutée et Shôichi pâlit. Spanner continua à tracer les contours de son visage, puis descendit sur sa gorge. Il eut un bref sourire lorsque son compagnon déglutit, troublé.

Shôichi ressentit une brûlure inédite, douce, dans les reins. Des flashs saturés de pigments traversèrent son esprit. Chaque image comprenait l'érection de Spanner. Saisissant ce que cela signifiait, Shôichi poussa un imperceptible soupir. Il avait envie d'être pénétré. Il éprouvait ce besoin à travers tout son corps, intensément, ardemment. Sa bouche alla heurter celle de Spanner, dont les yeux s'arrondirent de surprise. Jamais auparavant son jeune amant ne lui avait manifesté une telle passion. Ses mains s'arrimèrent à sa taille, allèrent sous le tissu caresser la peau douce de ses hanches cependant que les baisers de Shôichi se faisaient plus brutaux. Le désir, impérieux, lui avait fait signer sa reddition la plus totale quelques instants auparavant, saisi qu'il avait été par l'odeur végétale que diffusait la peau claire de Spanner. Il déboutonna sa combinaison avec brusquerie, la lui ôta, ainsi que son tee-shirt, avec violence. Il serra contre lui le corps musclé et chaud, dénudant ses jambes pour mieux savourer la caresse de celles de Spanner contre les siennes. Le désir le colonisait entièrement, ne lui laissant aucun répit. Au comble de l'impatience, il se défit de son caleçon, ôta celui de Spanner et se frotta langoureusement contre son bassin. Son amant se mordit la langue pour ne pas perdre sa contenance. Quelques instants plus tard, il se trouvait en lui, les oreilles bercées des feulements de Shôichi. Il sentait dans ses reins la chaleur familière qui accompagnait le coït, et se répandait en vagues molles à travers ses os. Cette soif qu'il avait du corps velouté de Shôichi et qui murissait depuis des semaines semblait ne jamais vouloir s'assouvir, quels que pussent être ses gestes. Il avait le sentiment de dévorer le jeune homme, qui se cambrait sous lui avec ferveur, griffait sa peau et la lacérait de sillons sanglants. Les ongles ripaient la chair, l'épiderme était nacré de moiteur, les gorges se rompaient de cris et de grognements. L'air était brûlant autour d'eux et leurs bouches asséchées par les baisers n'en cessaient pas moins de mordre, de caresser, de savourer l'autre. Cette imprécise frénésie, émaillée de gémissements, dura si longtemps que Shôichi avait perdu tout sens du temps lorsqu'il jouit pour la cinquième fois. Son dos s'arqua si violemment que sa colonne vertébrale crissa, ses mains se crispant sur le corps humide de Spanner et tout son esprit se brouillant délicieusement. Ce dernier s'affala à ses côtés sur le bureau où il venait de le prendre, un sourire amusé flottant sur son visage. Il caressa tendrement la joue de son amant, qui enfilait ses lunettes, un air d'incongrue dignité peint sur le visage. Spanner réalisa alors qu'il s'agissait vraisemblablement de la première fois de Shoichi et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Mais avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit…

« Houlà ouh ! Je cherche mon mouton magique ! »

Un homme aux cheveux laineux et hirsutes se tenait sur le seuil de la chambre de Shôichi. Ce dernier replia ses jambes minces et les ramena contre lui dans un vif élan de pudeur. Spanner n'en fit rien.

« Il n'y a pas de mouton ici. »

L'homme, qui portait un tee-shirt où s'étalait une photo du village des Alpes italiennes dont il était originaire, secoua la tête. Dans le couloir, une brigade vraisemblablement agitée des troupes de Byakuran arrivait en courant, dans le but évident d'attraper l'alpin crétin, qui s'échappa en hurlant le nom de son mouton.

Spanner se tourna vers Shôichi et l'embrassa. Cette première fois en laissait présager bien d'autres.

Pour ce qui est de l'anglais roux criant qu'il a une âme, j'ai le regret d'annoncer que la vidéo est disponible sur Youtube.


	19. Cancer de la prostate

Pairing : Iemitsu x Basile Hibari x Tsuna

Avant toute chose, merci à tous ceux qui ont lu, apprécié, reviewé les Incongruités jusqu'ici – ou qui continuent à le faire. Néanmoins, je me dois d'annoncer que cette incongruité est la dernière. Non pas que d'autres idées improbables ne soient pas en sommeil, mais parce que le temps et l'envie s'en sont allés – cette expression n'est-elle pas ridiculement pompeuse ? xD

Nonobstant, tout est dit. Merci encore !

Bonne lecture

Tsuna avançait lentement dans le couloir aseptisé, chacun de ses pas résonnant sur le sol carrelé. La présence calme d'Hibari à ses côtés l'incitait à ne pas flancher. Ils arrivèrent devant la chambre 23 et il dut inspirer un grand coup avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Son père dormait, mais une impression générale de fatigue persistait néanmoins sur son visage. Tsuna frémit en voyant l'aiguille fichée dans son bras gauche. Dans un fauteuil, tourné vers lui dans une position attentive, se trouvait Basile, lui aussi profondément endormi. Tsuna les regarda un instant, le maître et le disciple liés en toutes circonstances, puis posa délicatement les fleurs offertes par Bianchi sur la table de chevet, ainsi que les plats cuisinés par sa mère. Il rejoignit Hibari dans le couloir, affecté, en dépit de toutes ses bonnes résolutions, par cette vision de son père dans un tel état de faiblesse. Son cancer de la prostate avait heureusement été détecté à temps, et il savait que les choses auraient pu être bien pires, mais il ne se résignait pas à voir son père traverser une telle épreuve.

Hibari l'emmena prendre un café en attendant que Iemitsu se réveille.

Iemitsu ouvrit les yeux. Un pot de fleurs inédit et des boîtes en plastique de couleur qui devaient très certainement contenir les délicieux plats de sa femme étaient posés près de lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Basile, assoupi. Une mèche de cheveux châtain barrait son visage il aurait aimé tendre le bras et la glisser en arrière, mais il se sentait trop faible. Sa prostatectomie partielle, quoique réussie, n'en était pas moins une opération lourde.

Il se mit à observer le ciel couvert de nuages. Ce cancer avait été salutaire, d'une certaine façon. Il lui avait permis de se recentrer sur l'essentiel. Sa famille, en premier lieu, trop longtemps délaissée, entre cette femme si douce mais si lointaine et ce fils qui devenait un homme, laborieusement et discrètement. Basile, également, ce compagnon du quotidien dont l'amour éperdu semblait ne connaître aucune limite. Basile qui, lorsqu'il avait appris la nouvelle de sa maladie, avait manqué de défaillir et, la semaine suivante, avait passé ses nuits à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps tout en s'efforçant de se monter fort, le jour, de le soutenir comme une épouse et un fils en même temps.

Basile gémit dans son sommeil. Les mauvais rêves s'étaient faits récurrents depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés au Japon. Sans doute craignait-il qu'une fois Iemitsu réuni avec sa femme et son fils, il n'ait plus besoin de sa présence et le considère à nouveau exclusivement comme un élève. Mais Iemitsu en aurait été incapable.

Le garçon s'éveilla, les paupières papillonnantes et l'air égaré. Iemitsu lui adressa un sourire tendre auquel il répondit avec confiance. Puis il s'étira et vint s'allonger contre lui, précautionneusement. Subitement, Iemitsu eut envie de lui. Du contact de son corps tiède et ferme, du soyeux de sa bouche impatiente, de la caresse de ses cheveux doux. Il détacha la chevelure nouée en queue-de-cheval et passa dedans une main impatiente. Basile frémit et leva vers lui un regard interrogateur, auquel il répondit avec un baiser assuré et délicat. L'adolescent le lui rendit avec ferveur, se perdant dans l'étreinte virile de son maître.

Iemitsu avait été sujet à des crises répétées d'impuissance, en dépit de son cockring, et c'était ainsi qu'on avait diagnostiqué le cancer. Depuis, la fréquence de leurs rapports sexuels avait décru et ils ressentaient tous deux un certain manque, aussi leur excitation se fit rapidement insoutenable. Iemitsu glissa une main douce jusqu'à son entrecuisse et entreprit de le caresser. Basile feula. Ses cheveux éparpillés autour de son visage bouleversé par le plaisir attendrirent et excitèrent conjointement Iemitsu, mais lorsqu'il voulut se glisser entre les jambes de son jeune amant, une douleur lancinante dans le ventre lui rappela que son opération était trop récente. Basile le comprit également et il porta docilement sa bouche à son sexe. Cette fellation inattendue couvrit son corps de frissons. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se répandait dans la bouche de son amant, lequel affichait une expression de profonde satisfaction à l'idée d'avoir comblé son maître.

Iemitsu prit véritablement conscience à cet instant qu'il ne pourrait jamais plus concevoir sa vie sans Basile, toutes terribles que puissent être les difficultés que sa présence dans son existence ne manquerait pas d'amener.

Hibari s'ennuyait. Il avait parcouru dans son intégralité un numéro de l'Asahi Shinbun et observé avec minutie les quatre autres personnes présentes dans la cafétéria de l'hôpital, avant de reporter son attention sur Tsuna, qui s'escrimait présentement sur une grille de mots-croisés. Il détailla son expression concentrée, la frange de cils clairs qui ombrageait son regard innocent, sa lèvre inférieure qu'il malmenait avec force mordillements. Lentement, le désir se faisait plus compact dans son ventre, et il réalisa que pour être inapproprié en de telles circonstances, le sexe n'en était pas moins un excellent moyen de pallier l'ennui.

Il posa une main ferme sur celle de Tsuna qui tenait un crayon et le garçon leva vers lui ses yeux couleur caramel, attentif et docile. Hibari savait parfaitement quel effet avait sur lui son regard sombre et attendit que Tsuna soit suffisamment mal-à-l'aise pour que s'impose une douce caresse de réassurance. Son compagnon lui sourit tendrement alors que les doigts pâles frôlaient la peau veloutée de sa joue.

« Si on allait faire un tour ? » suggéra Hibari.

Tsuna acquiesça et rangea ses affaires avant de suivre son amant. Lequel l'entraina au détour de couloirs presque identiques avec une telle aisance qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il avait vécu dans cet hôpital les dix dernières années de sa vie. Tsuna, bien que sachant que ce n'était absolument pas le cas, le suivit néanmoins avec confiance, une confiance qui ne s'altéra pas le moins du monde lorsqu'Hibari l'entraina dans une chambre vide et le poussa sur un lit. L'odeur d'antiseptique était noyée par le parfum qu'il dégageait et qui traduisait une peau échauffée par l'excitation. Tsuna ignora résolument tous les éléments qui pouvaient évoquer un hôpital, ne se concentrant que sur Hibari, sur son tee-shirt qu'il relevait, son ventre qu'il embrassait et son pantalon et son caleçon qu'il abaissa d'un même mouvement jusqu'à ses genoux.

Hibari ouvrit son propre pantalon et Tsuna discerna sans difficulté l'érection qui distendait son boxer. Dans un élan d'avidité, il le descendit lui-même le long des cuisses d'Hibari, et commença à sucer son sexe raide jusqu'au moment où, d'un geste doux et ferme à la fois, son amant le repoussa en arrière. Tsuna reprit place sur le lit et laissa Hibari se glisser entre ses jambes, savourant le contact de leurs peaux brûlantes et mordant sa clavicule pour ne pas gémir lorsqu'il le pénétra.

Chaque saccade de leurs bassins conjurait les images difficiles, repoussait les réalités pénibles car noyait son corps et son esprit d'un plaisir brut, sauvage. Il voulait qu'Hibari le marque de sa bestialité, ripant sa peau à mesure qu'il s'enfonçait en lui, haletant et entièrement consumé par l'ivresse. Après un dernier coup, plus sec que les précédents, Tsuna jouit, et s'affala en arrière. Il laissa son amant arriver à l'orgasme, tressaillant quand ce fut le cas car Hibari accompagna la jouissance d'une morsure à sa gorge. Tsuna savoura la sensation de leurs ventres humides l'un contre l'autre, du poids d'Hibari au-dessus de lui, de la douceur de ses cheveux noirs dans lesquels il passa une main molle. L'extase l'avait anéanti.

« Nous devrions y retourner, Tsunayoshi. »

Il hocha la tête et se redressa, se rhabillant sans un mot.

« Tu vas bien ? »

Hibari, tout en rajustant, son jean, le dévisageait. Tsuna hésitait sur la réponse à donner. D'un côté, il portait encore en lui les échos de son récent orgasme et il était soulagé que son père aille bien. De l'autre, il savait que le cancer de Iemitsu pourrait revenir, sans qu'on s'y attende, un jour, et le voir ainsi avait également soulevé le problème que lui posait leurs rapports fragmentés. Tsuna ne savait jamais comment réagir en présence de père presque étranger, et une part de lui était envieuse de la relation complice qu'il semblait avoir avec Basile.

« Ton père t'aime, Tsunayoshi. »

L'amour, qu'il soit filial, amical ou même conjugal, faisait partie de ces sujets qu'Hibari n'abordait jamais. Aussi Tsuna perçut-il cette phrase comme un véritable effort de sa part, destinée à le rassurer et le réconforter, et qui était l'admission également que leur étreinte n'avait pas suffi à apaiser ses angoisses. Il prit une nouvelle fois conscience des sentiments d'Hibari à son égard. Outre son désir ardent, qu'il ne cherchait pas véritablement à cacher, il y avait une myriade d'émotions autrement plus complexes qu'il ne traduisait qu'en signes infimes et, maintenant qu'il savait déceler ses signes, Tsuna avait acquis une certaine forme de certitude à ce propos. Il alla se blottir contre Hibari, persuadé que son amant était parfaitement conscient de l'ambivalence qui l'habitait.

« Allons-y », ordonna Hibari d'une voix douce.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la chambre 23, Basile était assis sur le lit de son père, son visage appuyé contre son épaule. Ils regardaient un album photo et l'adolescent s'exclamait en riant à chaque page tournée, sous le sourire attendri d'Iemitsu. Tsuna s'étonna de ce que la pointe de jalousie qu'il attendait face à une telle vision fut si faible. Il se tourna vers Hibari, qui se tenait sur le seuil et lui adressa un signe de tête engageant avant de fermer la porte.

« Bonjour, Papa. »

Iemitsu se détourna un instant de Basile, qui cessa soudainement de rire. Tsuna crut se méprendre en lisant de l'inquiétude et une forme latente de tristesse dans son regard en le voyant approcher.

« Hey, fils. »

Tsuna le serra maladroitement dans ses bras et adressa un bref sourire à Basile. Lequel quitta le lit d'Iemitsu, tressant rapidement ses cheveux pour calmer l'angoisse qui sourdait dans sa cage thoracique. Il tassa une pile de revues, la glissa sous son bras et, après un dernier regard craintif envers Tsuna et plein de regret et d'amour à l'égard de son maître, sortit. Il manqua de heurter Hibari dans le couloir, et s'effaça rapidement. Ce dernier le regarda s'éloigner, songeant à l'inconfort de Tsuna au même moment et à la nature exacte de la relation que son père entretenait avec cet adolescent frêle. Là où Tsuna voyait des rapports filiaux tels qu'il aurait aimé en avoir avec Iemitsu, Hibari soupçonnait une réalité bien différente.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, il se retrouvait à attendre. Et s'ennuyait. Alors, s'asseyant sur un banc d'une hideuse couleur marron, il commença à mettre en place plusieurs scénarii qui impliquait un Tsuna nu et décadent, et lui en conquérant assoiffé de pouvoir et de sexe. Leur soirée promettait d'être agitée.

Bonus inutile :

Hibari sortit sa pipe. Il se demandait si Tsuna voudrait bien la fumer.


End file.
